


Divided

by xXNamineBloodXx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, Minor McCree Relationship!, NOT FOR KIDS, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Roughness, Sex, Torture, Who Knows When Smut, eventual actual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXNamineBloodXx/pseuds/xXNamineBloodXx
Summary: You knew everyone before it all happened ... And you met them all again after. Between the past and the future, you are unsure of what to do with all of the information uncovered. With hatred boiling inside of your veins, tearing every single muscle apart, shattering your bones to nothing but dust within this damned shell you call your body ... You search for the truth. For the truth will set your soul free ... Free to take down those who had betrayed you.





	1. Before: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story to be published ... And even fandom stuff at that. Basically, I am completely new and I apologize for anything that is out of place, like how the characters are acting and everything. If you have an opinion, please let me know and I will be sure to edit it accordingly! Thank you. c:

It all began in England. You weren't sure on how you ended up there, but you were sure as hell glad to get out. Your body aching as you were in that damned factory, beaten till you were blue and purple and with your own blood staining your handmade armor. You cursed under your breath as you watched one of the Omnic scum walk around, waiting for something to happen just so they could put a bullet into your skull. Your e/c eyes watched with pure hatred, for those were the bastards that had taken everything you loved away from you and they were threatening to take away the only thing you had left to your name ... Your life.

Watching them, you adjusted yourself, feeling the chains around your wrists as you waited, making sure they didn't see you trying to free yourself from your bindings. As you tilted your head back a bit, looking over your shoulder with a quick glance as best as you could through a swollen eye, you sit back down regularly. Shifting your shoulders, you keep your eyes down as you feel your wrist scrape against the chains around them. Wincing under your breath, you feel it cut into your flesh, tearing away at the skin as you begin to let yourself get careless and more desperate in becoming free once more. However, during your attempts of freeing yourself, you hear an explosion take place near the main entrance of this factory.  
  
Rubble and debris flew across the factory as gunfire was heard. The war that was raging outside had now broke itself through the brick walls around you and all you could do was curl up and cover yourself as best as you could. You were not the only hostage here, for the Omnic "Extremist" scum had their own plans with all the people that were stored away in this place. As a rock fell too close to your head, you looked up, seeing a woman with robotic angelic wings attached to her back float from the sky as she extends her hand out to you. Hesitant, you thought you were dead for sure, but then felt pain as someone helped you sit up. Were you being ... Rescued? Processing what was going on with a small ringing in your ears due to the explosion from earlier, you hear a cheery voice say optimistically, "Don't worry, love! Calvary's 'ere!" It was an honestly cute young lady with short brown hair and a blue outfit and the Overwatch symbol spotting her shoulder. Goggles over her eyes, she smiled as she helped you up, soon helping you out as you hear large footsteps approach from the left of you.  
  
He was covered in armor, a matching helmet on his head, and he had a huge rectangular blue shield in front of him. He blocked debris as he walked to the others you were held captive with and began to help a lot up as he blocked any harm falling from above. Dazed, you feel the angelic woman from earlier touch your face, cringing slightly from the tender touch. Even that small bit hurt your now sensitive skin. "My, how they've harmed you!" You hear her soft and calming voice exclaim with shock. Looking at her, you could see her features, forcing yourself to recognize them in case anything were to happen to you because of these people. She had a matching blue outfit, but fitted into her style of ways, and it was obvious she was the medic. As she pressed a cloth against a cut across your forehead, you flinched when you hear the large man in armor yell,  
  
"Come now! We've others to tend to! Let's get them out of here before we work on their wounds, Mercy!" You felt your body beginning to cave in, having had an adrenaline rush the entire time you were here, but now ... As you see you're in safe hands, exhaustion began to quickly overwhelm your body and the blood loss added onto it. You looked at the brown haired girl who held you up, seeing she was leading you to a plane that others were being carried into.  
  
"W ... Wait ..." You whisper, almost completely inaudible. The young girl instantly looked at you, her ears perking up slightly as her eyes focused. You had her attention. "I ... Thank ..." But as you continued to speak, your eyes fluttered and as you tried to keep yourself standing ... It was to no use.  
  
Everything then turned black.


	2. Before: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's silly to give Chapter 1 a part two, but writing at night means dozing in and out and not wanting to post random stuff .... Sorry about the inconvenience! >3<" <3

It was a month since you were rescued by Overwatch. Won't forget how they just swooped in and saved your sorry ass from being outright murdered after killing some of their Extremists. In this past month, you were kept in Overwatch Head Quarters. After all the wounds you had received, Mercy wasn't reluctant on letting you get out so easily. Many protested, saying why keep you around for you were nothing but just taking up space in their place, but she protested. She spatted whatever she needed in order to get you to stay ... But you know why she really let you remain there.  
  
You confessed. Confessed how you had nowhere else to go, for due to the war, you had lost everything - including the one you loved most. With no family, no home, not even a town to return to ... You pleaded for her to let you stay. So, after minor convincing, she agreed. You told her your story, told her what you thought she needed to know, due to not being able to do anything else in return for her besides work as her assistant in healing those they brought in.  
  
Today, you were helping her with boring paperwork, making sure all the files had a place in her office as she did what was needed of her on other matters. Honestly, it was mindless work that you did. You weren't part of any action and it was beginning to drive you insane. However, if you left, there would be no place for you ... And you had nothing in your name, so this is what you had to put up with. As you shoved another file drawer closed, sighing with exhaustion - or was it boredom? -, you overheard a heated argument going on outside Mercy's office's door. Curious and craving for something to happen, you crack the door open and peek through, looking for where the voices were coming from.  
  
"Mercy, I really need one of the soldiers to come to this mission! We can't afford to fail this!" A young, handsome man said as he sighed heavily, irritation written all over his face. Blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing his trademark commander outfit and that weird eye-patch visor over his right eye ... It was Captain Jack Morrison of Overwatch. Your eyes widened, having not seen someone so powerful and strong get so upset due to whatever on earth Mercy was saying.  
  
"No. I will not discharge him early. Due to that accidental explosion, I must keep a close eye on him and make sure Torbjorn's okay." Mercy said with a tested patience. Her tone wasn't as friendly as it usually was, but was calm nonetheless ... And it seemed she was getting her way. Frustrated, Jack racked his brain, trying to think of someone he could take along that would be a good asset to the team that was being sent out in the next week.  
  
Then, suddenly ... It hit you. This was your chance! Your chance of getting out of that damned stuffy office and becoming one of the soldiers of Overwatch ... ! Without a second thought, you threw the door open, approaching the bickering pair, and smiled happily as excited beamed off of your face, "Take me! I can be a good soldier!" The two instantly looked at you in shocked unison. Mercy, having an unsure look plastered over her face, folded her hands behind her as she studied you. Jack, on the other hand ... Didn't say anything, but his face had more of a curious look to it.  
  
"Are you able to fight?" He asked curiously, but as he spoke his words, Mercy put a hand out, stepping in between you two. She looked at you with a more serious glare, which soon turned to Jack as she spoke sincerely,  
  
"No. Don't. She is still recovering from her injuries from King's Row." Shocked, you knew this was not true. Thanks to Mercy's ability to heal fatal wounds, the worst that happened to you were cramps here and there from sleeping wrong. Other than that, you felt completely fine.  
  
"I am not! I am totally fine and you know I know how to fight!" You protested, looking at Mercy with sad eyes. "Come on, Angela! You know I can fight and know what I am capable of! I don't like filing papers away for days on end. I have nothing to lose, trust me, I will be alright either way! Let me repay Overwatch as a whole since every single one of you saved my life." Pleading, you hope your words didn't fall onto deaf ears. And from the looks of it ... It didn't. Mercy, pressing her lips tightly together as she took in a slow breath through her nose, soon let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"Fine. You're right ... You don't belong in an office for all eternity." She gave you a half smile, but her eyes showed signs of worry. She was trying to protect you, not wanting you to get entangled in their corporations mess. Turning your head to Jack, your lips turned into a happy smile, now hoping he accepts you as a soldier instead of some random girl Mercy had decided to keep around.  
  
"I need to see what you can do first. I can't just throw you in the front lines without seeing what you're capable of doing. Come on ... I'll show you to the armory and we can see you work on some practice robots." You hear commander Morrison say in a strict tone. You tense, seeing he isn't going to just take you like that, but you smiled, nodding as you straightened your posture. Following him, you were eager to show the captain what you could do, for him and for the team of Overwatch. You were going to prove you weren't some poor hostage, but a true soldier in disguise!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After armoring yourself up in your old gear, thankful that Mercy let you sneak into Torbjorn's room to borrow his tools for a little while to fix your stuff up, you head to where Jack told you to meet him. Walking into the armory, you could hear gunshots being rapidly fired from the nearby gun range. Looking over, you peeked through the glass window, your curious eyes looking around to find the source. A man that looked like a cowboy was there, smiling with a cigar in his mouth as he looked over his own shoulder, but not looking at you. Turning your head and looking in the direction he was, you feel your entire body tense up completely when your eyes fall onto the figure.  
  
It was a man with a masculine, intimidating look to him. Wearing mainly black attire, equipped with what seemed to be shotgun shells, he sported some facial hair on his tan, sharp angled face. His arms crossed, he rubbed his temple right under a black cap that covered his head and he would look at the cowboy with a sharp, serious look. "No, Jesse. You keep shooting too low. I told you, we are working on head shots here, not anything else. Yes, your ability to shoot has increased in speed, but that won't help unless you hit dead center. Try again, this time remember what you're doing." His voice came out just as intimidatingly as he looked, gruff and strong, overpowering really. It made you tremble slightly when you heard it muffle itself through the window. However, what happened next took you completely off guard. As you watched him and the cowboy was going back to what he was doing, his dark brown eyes went from Jesse and looked straight into yours.  
  
Your heart collapsed on itself almost immediately, your breath being caught in your throat. You felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end, your eyes not leaving his. He seemed so serious, a complete badass in your mind, and you unconsciously began to examine his features, as if it would be of great use to you later. His cheekbones and how they were angled so sharply, his jawline complimenting his entire facial structure, his eyes seemingly always dark and serious, how his eyebrows furrowed, like he was always busy thinking, how his muscles were curved and molded proportionally, his abs seemingly perfect, and his waist --  
  
"Y/N! Glad to see you here!" You snap out of it completely, Jack's voice intruding your mind as you were looking over the man's entire body. You look over your shoulder, seeing your captain as he had his arms crossed with an eyebrow arched. "Wanting to shoot in the shooting range already? Well, not quite yet. I need to check your agility first. Besides," He began, soon unfolding his arms and walking to stand next to you, peeking inside the window for himself and examining the scene in front of him. "Reyes and McCree are occupying the range right now. We'll get our chance as soon as they leave. Reye's doesn't like people intruding when he is trying to teach, so best leave them be. I am sure to introduce you to them later. Now, come along. We'll begin with seeing how much stamina you possess."  
  
"Ah, yes, sir! Right away!" You stumble over yourself for a second, recollecting yourself after what had just happened to you. As Jack turned and began to walk off, you turned and followed ... But as you began to walk, you looked through the window one last time, seeing he was no longer looking at you, and you feel your cheeks turn a slight pink before shaking your head and hurrying along.


	3. Before: Part 3

It was a dimly lit room as you pressed yourself against him. The hot, rough kissing and the way he smelled, a sweet, yet metallic scent, made you shudder as he tore at your clothes. Forcing you against a wall, he pinned you, knocking some air out from your lungs ... But you loved it. A gasp of excitement came from your lips, feeling his leg force its way in between yours. You let it be, wanting more than just rough play to be happening, but he wanted to make you squirm. Biting your neck, your head rolled back as you closed your eyes while he savored your taste. Licking the wound, you let a shaky moan escape, unable to withhold it. As he felt your curves, you could hear him let out a pleasured groan with your hand found its way to his member, giving it a nice squeeze through his pants. It was nice and strong, exciting you even more. You yourself were no better, knowing you were just as hot down there as he was. He pulled away at you just to rip your shirt off completely, tossing the clothing mindlessly to the floor. "Gab -- !" You began to say, shocked that he tore through it like paper, but you felt him press his lips against yours as his tongue forced itself into your mouth.  
  
As your tongues wrestled, he easily picked you up, grabbing your ass as he walked to the bed while you wrapped your legs around him, hooking at the heels. You kissed him back as best as you could, trying to match his roughness, but to no avail. His obvious domination made you tremble in his grasp the moment he threw you down on the sheets. Quickly undoing your pants, you could only watch as he ripped them off, grabbing them by your hips. The cold made you shudder, the goosebumps along your skin revealing both your nervousness and the chill you felt when he exposed you. "Cute  _bragas_ ... They suit you, but they would look nicer on the floor ..." He said with a mischievous look on his face, a smirk just to match, and he tore them away completely, leaving you exposed. Shy of how you looked and knowing you were probably a hot mess under him, you covered yourself, but he would loom over you just to grab your hands and pin them above your head only using one hand of his own. "Now, now ... How am I to warm you up if you cover it?" He purred as he leaned into your ear, sending chills down your spine. His voice ... God, it drove you insane. You could feel his bulge press against you, the heat radiating off of it making you bite your lip. Moving your hips, you grind yourself against him, peeking up at him shyly from the corner of your eyes as you tilted your head. Now revealing your neck to him once more, his warm, soft lips brushed against your tender skin, planting kisses and love bites all over.  
  
"Please ... S-Stop toying with me ..." You whisper shakily, your body having enough of the teasing. It wanted more than just an appetizer, but the main course and the dessert itself. A sinister like chuckle was heard coming from the man's lips, making your legs cross slightly. You felt him push off and, with curiosity, you peeked over to see what he was doing. He stripped himself of his shirt, pants, and utility belts ... Tossing his cap itself across the room, revealing his dark brown hair. You could see the details and the outline of his body in the moonlight as it pushed itself into the room, illuminating the room around you when it could before clouds of the night passed in front of it. Battle scars detailed themselves on his skin, your eyes looking them over as you felt your face turn red from the sight of seeing your commander naked. He was so strong ... His muscles having veins and grooves of their own that you wanted to touch and run your fingertips along, and down to the main area of where you felt heat coming from, it made you tense up.  
  
He was completely ready, pushing his boxers aside before opening your legs, holding your knees as you tried to escape. You were honestly scared he would tear you in half, but his eyes were locked on you, like a wolf stalking its prey. A desire to quench his lust was obviously his goal ... And you were going to give it to him. He leaned back in, a hand sliding up the length of your body, teasingly giving you small pinches here and there, and soon wrapped itself around your neck as he pressed his lips back against yours. His member's tip was felt being pressed against your entrance, rubbing itself slowly up and down as the two of you began to kiss rough again. "... Are you ready ... ?" You hear him whisper against your lips, biting the bottom one soon after, making you wince.  
  
"... Y ... Yes ..." Hesitantly, you reply, peeking up at him as his tip pulled back a bit. Confused and anxious, you looked up at him, wondering if he himself was ready. "C ... Captain?" You ask in a soft voice, soon reaching up and holding his hand on your throat. He was looking down at you with a softer gaze, but he soon had a smirk appear, showing a canine, and surprising you by forcing his entire self into you at once. You moaned loudly, your body breaking with a shudder under his grasp as he grabbed a thigh and held it up, making yourself be revealed more to him.  
  
"Something wrong?" He asked in a seductive tone. You felt your eyes sting, tears threatening to come. It hurt, but it felt so good at the same time, feeling the length of his warm member deep within you. "... Is this not what you wanted?"  
  
"F ... Fuck ... !" Is all you were able to get out, closing one eye as his hand closed around your neck. You bit your lip, feeling him pump himself into you slowly, his manhood completely filling you up. You haven't experienced anything like this before and it was unbelievably amazing. Letting out small moans, for he was letting you get used to him first, they soon began to grow in volume as you felt him get rougher. "M-More -" You moaned, looking up at him with pleading eyes, and just as you asked, he was quick to deliver.  
  
The force he began to give you made you inch up the bed, but thanks to his grasp on you, he pulled you into each thrust, making bolts of pleasure shoot their way up your body from your core. Pleasured groans and shaky breaths began to come from his lips as he moved himself inside of you, his head tilting back for a moment with his eyes closed as he savored the feeling of you around him. " _Mierda_... !" He moaned, letting himself go for only a moment to let you enjoy hearing how pleasured he was. Listening to him made you get even more turned on, your body craving more, but the more it craved, the closer it got to reaching its climax.  
  
"... I-I'm going to cum!" You moan out, but your words are almost stopped due to him choking you. He let go, his hand moving from your throat to the side of your head on the bed, his lust-filled eyes looking down at you as he gritted his teeth. He began to work his hips more, the thrusts becoming more sloppy as he panted. Sweat began to show on both of your bodies, his rolling through the crevices of his muscles. Some droplets landed on you, making you tremble slightly for only a moment.  
  
As he got closer to his own climax, he leaned in, beginning to kiss you, sloppily, roughly, but trying his best as he held your leg under the knee. He bent you to his will and you let him, wrapping your arms around his neck as you moaned against his lips. Eventually, he let your leg slip from his hand, wrapping his arms around you as your legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him into you more. It was too much, too much for you to handle. "I-I can't ... Gabriel!" You ripped your mouth away from his kiss, screaming his name in pleasure as he hit your sweet spot just right.  
  
>>  
  
That was when you hit your head on the wall, waking up with the alarm going off. It was 5:35 A.M. You were late for training ... Again. You panted, holding your head as you felt your body covered in a cold sweat. You cursed under your breath as you realized what happened. "Fuck ... Another dream. Goddammit, this man needs to stop controlling my dreams ..." You whispered to yourself. Looking at the clock, you knew you were in big trouble. Commander Reyes hated to be left waiting and five minutes was more than enough time to land your ass into some bullshit, like running around the entire Overwatch center three times twice a day ... As if the first time wouldn't already take more than twelve damn hours.  
  
You got yourself out of bed, turning off your alarm as you quickly changed. Thankful to your yesterday self you took a shower before bed, you slipped out of your room as you hopped on one foot, grunting as you tried to get your shoe on the other. "Fuck, fuck, shit, fuck!" You cursed, soon locking your door before bolting towards the training facility. A few weeks ago, you were able to show your abilities to commander Jack. However, knowing you needed some more training, he put you under commander Gabriel Reyes' care. Having successfully gone out on one mission, you were now actually taken seriously and were asked to officially join Overwatch, which you did gladly.  
  
When you first met commander Reyes, you weren't sure if he was all that ... But that was until you saw him in battle. He saved your head a few times in the middle of the mission, helping you even, and escorting you accordingly to get to the target. You were to stop the transfer of some illegal guns, having almost gotten shot if he wasn't there to pull you behind the wall. You honestly owed him your life, since he has given you a chance to be a part of his team and has taken good care of you. However ... That couldn't stop you from having a crush on him and having such lewd dreams of him at night. You lied to yourself all the time, trying to say it's just a spur of the moment thing, that it would pass. However, it only being a week since you first laid eyes on him, it drove you insane how he has been able to infiltrate your mind so easily and completely fuck it up.  
  
After running down the hall, you sprinted through the doors and saw McCree standing there, waiting for training to start. You were surprised, having thought Reyes would be here by now, but you figured since it's Monday, everyone is a little off. Trying to catch your breath, you look at the watch on your wrist and see it was only 5:42. Damn. You sprinted the entire way here and are still late as hell.  
  
"Well, howdy." McCree is heard saying as he looks over in your direction. You make a face at the cigar he had tucked between his lips, your eyebrow twitching slightly at the sight. Must this man always smoke? Could he not find a better, healthier hobby? And why did he have to sound exactly like a damn cowboy?  
  
"Hey." You say with a small wave. He chuckled slightly, watching you as you soon stood next to him, your arms crossed. "... What's so funny?" You glared at him a bit, since he has always picked on you. Since day one, he has always found something about you to bring up.  
  
"Your shirt ... Inside out and backwards." Slyly speaking, he gestured to you, just as you looked down at yourself. To your amazement, he wasn't lying this time. Face turning a bright red, you instantly flailed, moving yourself behind a pillar as his laugh echoed through the empty room. "Haha! Goodmornin' to me!" He shook his head as he fixed his hat, looking at the pillar you stood behind.  
  
"Fuck you, Jesse!" You screamed with a squeak coming out instead of proper words. You were completely shirtless, trying to fix your shirt in a hurry, but as you glared at your shirt, wanting to make sure you put it back on right, you heard someone clear their throat behind you. You felt your entire body just go cold and still, but you forced yourself to look over your shoulder.  
  
Looking back, you saw commander Reyes arching a brow as he stared at you, holding some fruits in his hands. "... Uh ... What are you doing?" He asked as he stared blankly at you. He didn't even blink, not looking at anything else but your eyes. That was when you wanted to kill yourself. You instantly covered up, screaming in a ear piercing yelp,  
  
"DON'T FUCKING LOOK AT ME!" McCree's laughter radiated off the walls even more as he watched you flail. You tripped over yourself in a poor attempt to get away, your shirt thrown back on half assed. Reyes simply walked over you, handing McCree the fruit as he was crouched down, laughing, and he walked back over to you and helped you get your black shirt properly on.  
  
"Calm down. Jeez, it's not the first time I have seen a woman like this." He grunts, making you sit up and fixing your shirt for you. You couldn't even properly function anymore, your entire face as red as the apples Reyes brought for everyone to share, you let your hair fall over your face as you felt the tears stinging your eyes. You were completely embarrassed, unable to believe that that had just happened to you. However, what also hurt you, for reasons unknown, was how he spoke .. Saying he has seen a woman like that before. Knowing him, he was most likely with someone and that made your heart shrivel up inside itself. "Come on. You can punch McCree for being a dick." He says softly to you, only for you to hear as McCree himself is calming down not even ten paces from you. "Sound good?" He was trying to make you feel better, but you weren't even able to look him in the eye.  
  
"Yes, sir." You managed out in a small whisper, holding your arm as you watch his feet leave in front of you. You got up and followed, quickly rubbing your eyes when neither were looking and collected yourself. "Sorry for being late, sir. I slept through my alarm." You explained yourself, clearing your throat before speaking as you tried to get your confidence back, your hands now both at your sides.  
  
"You're fine. I figured maybe some apples would be good to either eat or practice shooting at, so I left to grab some." Reyes said as he looked over at you before taking an apple and placing it on McCree's head. Confused, McCree went to look up at his captain, but then a gun was heard being cocked and then felt pointed at McCree's head.  
  
"A-Ah ... Commander ... ?" McCree asked nervously as Reyes ate his apple. "... What are you doing ... ?"  
  
"Apologize." Reyes said simply after swallowing, not one to speak with a mouthful. He stared down blankly at him, waiting patiently before taking another bite.  
  
"W-Wha -- For WHAT?!" McCree was beginning to get even more anxious, his hand on his Peacemaker, but Reyes only pressed the tip of his gun even more firmly onto the apple on Jesse's head.  
  
"You know what ... That was a woman and I know you saw her without even trying to help. She's your teammate, treat her as such and help her when in need. Apologize to her for laughing." Reyes explained, his voice turning a bit more sinister. The sight of him stripping away McCree's manhood so quickly made you feel bad for him even. If you saw McCree with his pants down, you certainly would have laughed at the sight and probably not even think of helping him. A frown tugged at your lips, but that was when McCree looked up at you with a sincere look as he said calmly,  
  
"I'm sorry, Y/N ... I should have helped ya.' Instead, I stood back and laughed ... And for that, I am sincerely sorry." Completely shocked that that had worked, you watched as Reyes pulled his gun away, smirking to himself.  
  
That was when he pulled the trigger, but only apple bits got everyone. McCree, violently flinching and moving himself, instantly rolled away as he whipped out his gun. He aimed it at Reyes, but then noticed ... Only the apple on his head suffered any damage. "Dammit, commander! You could have fucked up my hat!" McCree shouted angrily, glaring at Reyes, who only shrugged as he smiled.  
  
"Not like it looks good on you anyway." Reyes then began to laugh a bit, finishing off his apple as he put his gun away, picking  up all the apples McCree had dropped.  
  
You couldn't help but flinch from the gunshot, but you smiled at the scene in front of you. No matter what, these two would always play such dangerous games with one another ... And no matter what, he would always protect you. You were under his wing and he took care of you like no one else had ever done in their life. You felt your heart flutter a bit as you watch McCree try to wrestle down Reyes playfully, but Reyes, as always won and pinned him. It made you happy feeling like you had a place ... And it made you a little bit more than happy feeling like commander Reyes cared for you.


	4. Before: Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is a little boring, but I promise the next one will be worth it! Things take place in this one that is necessary for story build up, so thank you for reading~!

Working under commander Reyes has taught you many things. It's taught you how to be mindful of the environment around you, to always keep your eye on the target once located, what to do when you're corned and tired, and so much more. However, there was one thing that you learned that you found the most important and that was taking care of your teammates.

A few months into this group of misfits, you were heading with McCree to set out on your next mission. Gabriel was to be waiting for you two on the plane that would escort you to your destination and, as you walked along, McCree looked over at you with a curious tint in his eyes. Feeling his gaze fall on you, you straight your back a bit as you look back over at him, arching a brow. A smirk came across his face, making you squint your eyes, and as tension built itself up inside of you, you immediately asked with an irritated tone to your voice, "What?"

"Oh, nothin' really. Just realizin' how much you've grown." He took a cigar out from his pocket, lighting it soon after, and he would tuck his lighter away as he watches you. "You were the little rookie no one would've thought would become one of us. Now, look at ya,' all proud of your skills and abilities, workin' under commander Reyes and next to the handsome devil McCree."

Oh God, he was so full of himself sometimes, you thought to yourself as you smiled a bit. He was right ... No one really knew if you were going to even live up to what Jack saw in you. That fire in your eyes, something that Gabriel himself saw and had helped mold you into the soldier you are now. Inside, you were honestly proud of yourself, glad that you have been able to help the people that saved your life tremendously. "Well ... Thank you, McCree. I ... Honestly don't know what to say." Him recognizing your successes made you feel warm inside, a light dash of pink decorating your cheeks.

"You could thank me by goin' out with me sometime, m'lady." He teased, but he sounded a little sincere and not his joking self as always. You stopped in your tracks, looking at him with shock as you tried to process it, hoping you misheard him, but as he watched you, you could tell it was a genuine offer. Your cheeks heating up more, you tucked your hair behind your ear as you broke eye contact, looking down a bit as you walked a little faster.

"A-Ah ... McCree, I don't know ... That doesn't really sound ... Appropriate for work." You tried to think of an excuse, one that he would believe. However, the real reason you had for yourself was that you found McCree attractive, yes, but you had more of a thing for commander Reyes than anything. You couldn't imagine yourself being with McCree, since he simply was just not what you wanted.

"It's the smokin,' isn't it?" McCree asks curiously as he had a small chuckle under his breath. "Sorry, but that ain't stoppin' any time soon if that's the case ... How about ya' think it over, hmm? Don't need to give me an answer right away." You got closer to the plane, seeing the plane itself wasn't even ready to head out yet. You saw your commander, talking to the regular pilot you usually got for long distant flights. As you approached, you fixed the regular pistol you had on your hip, making sure the safety was on, as always, and saluted him. His gaze fell onto you as the pilot walked away and seeing him look at you and notice you there made chills run up and down your spine. "Mornin', cap'n" McCree said as he approached, tipping his hat to Reyes. The dark man looked up at McCree and smirked a bit, nodding back, and then he said as he looked between the two of you,

"Get ready to head out ... Strap yourselves in and everything. It's a regular escort, get the payload to the destination safe and sound and then we can head out and come back home. Sound good?" He began to enter the plane, McCree following as you did as well. What a boring mission. It was always a typical one too, just walk a few blocks with something special in a crate or on the back of a truck or something and just head to the place where it needed to be, making sure nothing happened to it. You sighed, wishing you could have an exciting mission like the time you had to take out some bad guys who were plotting to overthrow a tiny government by taking it over with some rogue omnics, but you let it be and took it with a grain of salt.

As you got into the plane, you sat in a corner seat, the interior looking like that of a mini headquarters, having maps and everything, but it also had a miniature basketball court in it. You wanted to just relax, watch the clouds under you when you got high enough up in the sky, and maybe even nap before you reached your destination. Thinking to yourself and keeping quiet, Reyes took notice and without you even realizing it, he approached you. "Something the matter, Y/N? Awfully quiet ... Plotting to kill McCree, again?" He joked with you, something that caught you more off guard than the subtle smile on his face. Flinching, you looked over at him as you arched a brow, folding your hands on your lap as your legs crossed at the ankles.

"Not this time, sir." You said as you gave him a small smile back. "Only before I go to bed do I think of ways to kill him. Helps me sleep easier." Your hands began to sweat and your chest grew tight as he sat only two seats away from you. Unconsciously, as always, you looked at the details of his body, curious to know if your dreams of being with him had any truth to it. You haven't seen this man outside his work clothes, so you had honestly no idea how your mind conjured up such detailed work on his body when you slept. Maybe it was from times like these when you went a little weird and decided to stare at his figure as a whole.

"Hmpf, trust me, sometimes it seems easier to just kill what bothers you most ... But sometimes it's good to just put up with it and find other ways of dealing with it." His voice breaks your focus on his body, your eyes looking back up at him as he watches McCree strap himself in, already getting ready for a nap as he pulls his hat over his face.

"Yeah ... Sadly I still wanna kill him at times." You sighed, staring at the sleeping cowboy and making a slight face at him. "I'll just make it look like an accident." You smiled, humoring yourself as you let out a soft giggle. Reyes himself is heard giving a small grunt of approval, seen shaking his head as he sighed contently.

"I haven't trained someone like you before, Y/N ... I thought you'd like to know that. That's why I have kept you so close, made sure you were trained properly. You have a lot of potential and I can see it inside of you ... It'd be a shame if it went to waste, the talent that you possess." His voice was tender ... Caring, even. It made your heart skip a few beats as your face grew as red as that of the shotgun shells that decorated his body.

"W-Wow ... Th ... Thank you, sir!" You gasp out, forcing it out of your lips. You were honestly speechless, so shocked to hear such kind words from the man you admired most. Your hands, now in tight fists, your knuckles white, trembled slightly on your lap. Inside, you had a feeling ... A feeling to confess to him. You weren't sure if now was necessary, if it was necessary at all actually, but since he was coming clean about how he saw you, saying how much he saw in you, you might as well tell him what you see.

"Hey ... You alright? You ... Look like you've seen a ghost?" Reyes asked as he looked at you with a confused stare. He wasn't sure what was going on, thinking maybe you had fallen ill. Your stomach began to do flips, seeing the concern in his eyes, and it made you want to curl up and die inside. You shook your head, giving him a nervous smile as you say shakily,

"N-No! No! I am fine. I promise! Totally fine!" You wave your hands slightly in front of you, but your bright red face was giving you away like a beacon in the middle of night where everyone could see you.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" His voice sounded calmer, but also curious in itself. His eyes were watching you, still looking as concerned as seconds ago, and you couldn't help but stare at him with anxiety engulfing your entire being. Your heart was beating so hard in your chest it felt like it was going to break your ribs to be free from this torment that it was suffering.

"Sir ... I don't think it would be wise for ..." You began, but you stopped, shyly looking down as you thought about your words carefully. You didn't want to fuck this up. This whole thing ... You wanted to still train under him, but you couldn't bare thinking about how he would react. What if he thought it to be completely inappropriate? Made you leave his group because he thought professionalism was more important than petty feelings? You closed your eyes tightly, shaking your head more, but then you felt his hand on your shoulder. You felt your composure begin to recollect, having not noticed your body was trembling from thinking about all the things that could go wrong in your head.

"Y/N, calm down. Whatever it is, I am sure you can tell me." His words calmed your heart down more rapidly than anything else in this world could possibly try to do. "Just take a breath. In ... And ... Out." Following his words exactly, you did just as you were told, like always, before opening your eyes and looking up at him. He was sitting closer to you, his hand rubbing your shoulder a bit. He was trying to calm you and it was bloody working. "Rip it off like a band-aid. Say it as quick as a bullet flies. You'll most likely feel better once it's over."

"B ... But, sir ..." You protested, your eyes beginning to hurt from the tears building up. You were terrified, swallowing hard as you attempt to build up the courage to just do as you were told, but your tongue was knotting itself in your mouth, making you refrain from speaking. You suddenly grit your teeth, getting a grip of yourself, and you look at your commander dead in the eyes as you spout out, "Commander Reyes, I love you. I have fallen for you since the first day we laid eye contact on each other and I haven't been able to handle it appropriately, been keeping this secret hidden from everyone. I know it's probably frowned upon, relationships at work, but I ... I love you." It was like a tremendous weight had lifted itself off of your shoulders, your shaky breath steadier now as you watch your commander have a somewhat surprised expression on his face.

However, as his lips opened, getting ready to reply to the truth bomb you just tossed his way, the plane was heard turning itself on, warming up quickly. He tensed up, grunting a bit, but he would soon stand up and make his way to his usual seat in the cockpit to talk to the pilot, like he always did. Before he left though, he looked at you, a serious look on his face, and said calmly, "We will talk about this after we complete our mission. Buckle up and get some rest. You'll need the energy for the mission." Your heart plummeted into your stomach, watching as your commander walked into the cockpit and shut the door behind himself. Nothing was said about what you just told him ... He said nothing at all.

Feeling the knots return back into your stomach, you strapped yourself in with a heavy heart, tears hurting your eyes as you tried hard to not cry. "F ... Fuck ..." You mumbled as you began to choke back tears. It was to no use. The hot liquid soon began to run down your face, drenching it within moments as you process all that had just taken place. This was it. Your last mission with him as your commander because you were damn sure that this was it.

Listening as the plane took off, you couldn't bring yourself to look at the clouds when you were finally far up and high enough in the sky to look at them. They always calmed you, but this time ... You just knew it wouldn't be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading to this point! I appreciate all the support I get, even if I have just started. I hope you are enjoying this as you read and, if you are, feel free to leave a comment or a kudos (or even just following up and reading it!) ^u^ Again, thank you for taking the time to read my story.


	5. Before: Part 5

After what seemed like a damned eternity on that plane, you were finally at your destination. It was late, the normally wild city of London being quieter than it was during the day. Seems the ongoing war was still here, but the city tried to be at peace with itself. You shuddered a bit as you took a step off the plane and onto the smooth pavement of fresh tarred road. Suited up and ready to go, you avoided any contact with your commander, not wanting to bring up any jarred up heartbreak you had left over from your sob-fest inside the plane. McCree was dressed in his all black attire, matching yours, but with his own flare to it. Glancing at you with a curious shine from the corner of his eyes, you looked away, not letting him see the red plush rims around your eyes.  
  
"Alright ... Split up, cover ground, but be careful ... Our target can be anywhere in the hotel, but we need to keep alert, make sure we keep one another in complete contact. Don't engage without my say so. Are we clear?" Reyes' voice tuned into your ear piece as you blankly looked forward, hearing his voice right next to you as he spoke as well, making sure everything was working. Numb inside, you didn't feel him suddenly nudge you, trying to get your attention. You had zoned out for a good moment there, catching yourself off guard from the sudden drop in realization of where you were. Blinking up at him, you nodded, your face matching that of stone, and you soon walked over to your vehicle of choice; a motorcycle. Quick, slim, and easy to maneuver, you preferred this way of travel. If you got into a bind, a narrow alleyway was always sure to be nearby to be handy for you, especially in London.  
  
You could hear Reyes cursing under his breath when you began walking away, McCree's footsteps walking quickly towards you, but when close enough to your vehicle, you swung your leg over and started up the ignition. Positioning yourself to go, wanting to just go home already, you felt a tight squeeze on your shoulder. Looking at the hand, you looked up at McCree, arching a brow slightly with annoyance. "What?"  
  
"You alright, partner? You seem a little ... Off. What happened?" He asked sternly with concern hovering in his tone. Shrugging his hand off, you shook your head, looking forward as you grab the helmet you were provided and slipped it on.  
  
"Don't worry about it." And, with those words, you tore into the pavement, racing to head to the back area of the hotel.  
  
__  
  
Shivering, you waited, having located the man you were told to assassinate. He was a man working under the nose of others, doing greedy things for himself, and also causing many issues for Overwatch as a whole. He needed to be gone and that was all you knew. Teeth chattering as you watched him with a dull expression, your foot twitched as you squatted on another ledge of the hotel across from his room. You could see him, but he couldn't see you. You hugged yourself, waiting for Reyes and McCree to reach their locations before heading on in. "... Commander R-R ... Fuck ... Commander Reyes." You struggled to say his name, swearing you were turning blue from having been waiting out there so long in the night. "Come in. What's your location?"  
  
"Almost there. Don't move. You should be able to see McCree and me." He responded. Your eyes looking around quickly, you spotted the two men in the hotel hall, about to enter this man's room. However, he had a few body guards and, if things went south, you were to grapple your way across and bust through the window, just to be an extra set of hands. "Ready."  
  
"Ready~" McCree purred as you watched him get his gun out with a few twirls on his hand.  
  
"Ready." You responded, watching closely as you held out your right arm, a grappling hook on your armor that Overwatch has provided you with, and you waited patiently. You watched your teammates bust the door down and easily make due with a few of the body guards, but there were more soon coming from deeper within. You cursed under your breath, watching as McCree wasn't being observant and Reyes was too busy trying to blow the targets head off. Shooting off your hook, you hear a clink in the distance. Giving it a small tug, you then leap off the edge of the building and brace yourself.  
  
You crashed through the window and rolled onto the ground only to quickly find cover behind a couch. Reyes was behind a father clock as bullets flew around the room. Pulling a small smoke grenade out from one of your pouches attached to your hip, you threw it behind you, hearing it go off and watching as smoke crept around your feet. You moved quickly and swiftly, the guns lighting up the smoke here and there for shorts amount of time as they emptied bullets. One by one, you worked in the darkness and took each man down with the help of McCree and Reyes.  
  
Hearing a door slam shut, then be braced, you cursed as the smoke subsides. The target has locked themselves into the bathroom. Everyone else in the main room was dead and gone, no witnesses, as usual, and you waited a few paces away from the door itself. Reyes motioned to McCree, who had a busted lip already, and the two men each took a side next to the closed door, weapons ready.  
  
"Come on out! The quicker this happens, the easier it will be! Trust me ... I don't mind torturing a soul before putting it to rest." Reyes growled angrily, glaring at the door the entire time. Bullets came shooting out from behind the door, catching you off guard and feeling one scrape your arm as you ducked for cover.  
  
"Damn ... !" You winced, soon examining the wound and seeing your clothing torn as blood begins to soak the cloth around it.  
  
"You alright?" McCree is heard asking as he peeks over at you and you nod in response. It stung, but you left it alone, soon taking place right next to the door behind McCree. You felt Gabriel looking at you the moment you cursed and his eyes heavily watched you as you stood back up till you were behind McCree. Feeling your body tense, you didn't make eye contact, trying to focus back onto the mission.  
  
"Either you come out or we come in ... You choose. We have more bullets than you do and we're not afraid to take a few of them, but this will end all the same." Reyes taunted, a sinister smirk on his face as he enjoyed himself a bit. Knowing his prey was behind a door, trapped, and with no where else to go ... It made him have that dark look in his eyes that drew you insane. Shuddering, you watched him as he slowly moved, beginning to step away from the door's side and more so in front of it, going to bust it down.  
  
Suddenly, a pit hit your stomach. You didn't know what it was, but you felt something was amiss. What happened next seemed to be in slow motion ... And all you could do was watch.  
  
The door flinging open, the man ran out, a bomb in his hand as he ran at Reyes. You watched as Reyes fired, McCree as well, but you immediately shouted, "BOMB!" The man was wild and you had no idea how much time was left on that damned thing. It looked like it was handmade, but from how crazy and determined the man was, you were sure it was going to be enough to blow you all into nothing.  
  
Without thinking about yourself, wanting to save your friends, you charged the man. You tackled him, but he fought back, not even completely falling to the ground. As the two of you began to wrestle, you heard Reyes and McCree coming towards you, wanting to quickly help and get out of there. However, if they did that, you wouldn't have enough time to run. Your mind racing, you tried to grab onto him, quickly looking around before you saw your solution. The broken window. It was wide enough for you to push him out of and then the explosion would happen a few floors down, but still give you a higher chance of living.  
  
Adrenaline began pumping through your veins as you pushed the man, grunting and wrestling him, keeping his attention on you. He tried to hit you with the bomb, but you dodged it as best as you could. Tripping over yourselves, you felt your back collide with the edge of glass, some digging into your flesh, making you cry out. Gabriel grabbed the man, attempting to pull him off as he shouted, "What are you doing?! Let's run!"  
  
"No! We would fail if he lives!" You shout out, the man glaring at Gabriel with a crazed fire burning in his eyes.  
  
"McCree, fire!" Reyes shouted, grabbing onto one of your legs, attempting to pull you out from under the man as he suddenly latched himself onto you. The bomb's ticking was next to your ear in this human pretzel, seeing the time being ticked down to seconds. Shots from McCree were heard, the man crying out next to your ear as he tried desperately to hold onto the edge, but Reyes was kicking his ass, literally, trying to push him over.  
  
It was to no use.  
  
"Hit his head!" Reyes demanded out of McCree, who grew hesitant.  
  
"It might hit Y/N!" He instantly said, since the target and you were still fighting, you trying to get out from under him, but he kept putting his head too close to yours, making McCree have a difficult time lining everything up. "I ... I can't risk it!"  
  
Ten seconds.  
  
You looked at Reyes, your eyes beginning to get glossy as you gritted your teeth. You held onto the man's body, suddenly pushing yourself as well, using Reyes' momentum from his kicks on the man. You felt yourself get closer.  
  
"What are you doing!?" He shouted, his aggressiveness on trying to get you back suddenly changing, now becoming more desperate. "Don't you dare, Y/N! Don't you fucking do it!"  
  
Seven seconds.  
  
"I'm sorry, commander Reyes." You said simply and calmly, soon kicking yourself more. Your butt was about to hang off the edge too, the man suddenly being flipped over you, but he held onto your clothing. You angrily looked down at him, but knew what had to be done.  
  
Four seconds.  
  
"Stop! I have a clear shot!" McCree shouted, looking over the edge at the man, but he began to use your body to pull himself up as Reyes held onto your leg.  
  
Three seconds.  
  
"I love you." You say just as you suddenly kick Reyes in the face, making his nose break. You hear a click of McCree's gun, the bullet grazing your cheek as the man only gets a bullet dug into his shoulder. He cried out, but laughed as he held onto your body, feeling yourself become weightless as you looked up at Reyes and McCree, both shocked to watch you fall.  
  
"Y/N!!!! NOOOO!" Reyes shouted, his hand reaching out to you, as if he could just pluck you right out from your deadly fall.  
  
You closed your eyes, feeling a peaceful feeling overcome your body as you listened to the wind whistle past your ears.  
  
And then ... Boom.  
  
 


	6. Tortured to Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tortured for years ... You lost track of time itself. Knowing only a cell, today was the day that you broke out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where you discover what happened to you after the explosion at the hotel ... Six years ago.

Sleeping at night was just as bad as being awake. Honestly, you didn't know what time it was ever. You hadn't seen the sunlight for years ... Hadn't had any contact with anyone besides those who have been keeping you captive. When you fell from that extreme height, you grappled your way out before hitting the ground. Unlucky for the man, he died on impact as the bomb blew up. You were too close, so the explosion set you flying into the hotel, where the bad guys had been. One thing led to another and you were under their mercy as they tried to get information out of you. You don't know how you got into this small room, concrete surrounding you with water stains as your only decorations, but you have become numb to the torture that they have sent you through.

Bags under your eyes, your hair long and fucked up, wearing nothing but a ragged white shirt with sweat stains and underwear, you were strapped to the same wooden chair, the closest thing to your friend, since its arms were the only thing that you could hold onto as they hurt you. You haven't heard anything about Overwatch, besides being asked the questions that you had no answers to. Burned, branded, placed in hot boiling water, then ice cold water right after, back and forth, having your body pulled to the point you thought you were going to be broken in half, being slowly cut up along your joints, mainly behind the knees, your bones being broken and snapped back into place, cruelly doing it over and over again, and so much more that the list just went on and on and on.

You've grown immune to it. Somehow, your body refused to give in and has grown immune to most small pinches, to the needles as they experimented with your body. Now, covered in scars, your body was at a gross state where you were almost dead, but yet still alive. You hated it this life ... You wish you could die. However ... You also had this fire burning inside of you that made your blood boil and had smoke coming out of your own ears. They changed you, they changed you into this thing. Since you couldn't give them answers, they decided to use you to answer other questions they needed. As a test subject, you are subject to anything, you've found out. Abuse in all the senses.

Thanks to this, they tested something on you ... And now you had this odd ability to catch yourself on fire at times. You felt your body get cold, but yet everything around you burned. Your captors have known this, now using you as a freak, trying to make you into a weapon.

They called you Akuma no joō, which you later found out was "Devil's mistress."

They made you run courses, fed you poorly, and if you tried to fight back, they would shock you till you fell unconscious. However, as they did this to you, you slowly became to comply. They made you stronger by the day without realizing it and you began to use your Overwatch training to your own personal use. You found out the more they damaged you, the stronger your fire inside became, and you noticed it too. When in your cell, you could focus your newly founded energy to heal your wounds. Nowadays, you got it to the point you could heal scars even. They obviously punished you for it, but you simply laugh at their faces. They doubled the scars, knowing the more you healed, the weaker you became, so now you were at a point where you stopped using it completely.

As you waited for them to take you from your cell today, knowing they were going to come in any moment, your foot began to bounce a bit with anxiousness. You were tired of this life and promised yourself that today was the day you were busting out of these shackles.

Hearing footsteps echoing down the long corridor, three men were seen outside your tiny barred window staring in at you. You smiled at them tauntingly, showing off one of your sharp new fangs, your inhuman eyes glaring straight into them. "Well? What is in store for my poor soul today ... ?" You purred, tilting your head slightly as the door was being unlocked. The first scientist looking bastard walked in, holding a needle with a black liquid inside. You grunted, staring at the thing. "Ew, looks like shit." You mumbled, trying to get a rise out of them.

"Time to put you down ... You've become too dangerous." The scientist said with a heavy Japanese accent. Glaring at him, you gritted your teeth as you felt your toes curl a bit. This man scared you, but you dare not show this man. Waiting as he got closer, you suddenly moved, kicking the man back as you pulled your wrists free from the hot shackles around your wrists. When his two body guards decided to open fire, you grabbed the scientist and held him as a human shield before grabbing the needle in his hand. Moving quickly, you waited till they needed to reload before tossing the man aside and charging them.

One began to fire again at you while you ran at the other, stabbing the needle into his neck when you force it to be exposed, injecting the black liquid and watching the man quickly turn completely black before falling into ashes. You winced, thinking about it, since that could have been you if you didn't move. However, without another moment to think, you felt a bullet enter your chest followed by two more. The man ran out of bullets again, what a terrible shot, and you would simply laugh before charging him.

Thanks to your newly founded abilities, you were able to use the energy inside of you to go to one area, rapidly healing your chest and pushing the bullets out. You felt like a fire powered Wolverine from X-Men. Grabbing the man's head, you brought his head down on your knee before grabbing his arm and twisting it back. As he cried out in pain, you grabbed his friend's knife nearby from his side and began to stab his head till his brains were there in front of you, some scattered across. Knowing he was gone, you got up, grabbing his gun and few rounds before loading it up completely. Blood staining your body, you were finally back on the offensive ... A blood-lust matching your adrenaline, you knew it was going today that you were going to get out of this Hell hole.

\------

It took what seemed forever. You weren't the only lost soul in there either, helping free other poor bastards like yourself. Now, on the streets, and having been able to set that place ablazes thanks to some of your fellow freaks inside, you were all free ... But not in the world you thought you'd be in.

It was much darker, a new war seeming to be going on. You snagged some clothing off of a hot looking secretary when inside along the way after blowing her brains out, so now you worn dress pants and had a coat from one of the plentiful dead guardsman around your shoulders. You needed to be clean, blood and sweat soaking your already new clothes, but you had no idea where you even were. You were in the middle of a rundown town, but there were a few people lurking around. From the way they looked, it seemed like they were Hispanic, but you weren't sure what. Carefully, you approached a small bar you could see was buzzing with business. Well, a small amount, at least.

As you walked over, you could hear a television going on, talking about Overwatch being recalled. Confused, you approached the bar, everyone too distracted to notice you walking in as they watched the TV. Something about how Overwatch was blown up almost a decade ago. How long were you gone ... ? Watching, you soon began to notice people looking at you. You tensed up, hugging yourself a bit, and that was when you finally noticed your figure off of the back of a metal napkin holder ... You looked young, but had fiery red eyes. They even glowed from the way they burned as if you had a fire inside your own head. You closed them, hiding them, before you felt a hand touch yours. Tensing up, you looked over, only to see a man with a tuff of white hair as he looked at you with curious eyes. Something about his touch ... Reassured you. He wore a blue, white, and red jacket with the number 76 on his back, a gun on his lap as he drank something with red gloved hands. He would have his visor off to the side, so you could see his familiar face as he looked at you with shock.

"C ... Captain ... ? You whispered, shaking slightly as you hugged yourself, unsure of your own words. You haven't spoken to anyone in the past few years without cursing at them, so it felt weird to try to be nice.

"... No. I am Soldier 76 now ... Y/N. What ... Happened to you?" The man asked you, sounding as if he talking to a ghost from his past. It was him.

Commander Jack Morrison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is weird, but this was the only way I thought I could give the reader some abilities to fight back. Since stuff happened to others, I thought why not messed up shit happens to you too!? XD
> 
> Plus, why not have some torture. ouo
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Hope it is still a good story~! In the best way to explain it, you're literally a demon who was locked away and experimented on by the Japanese in Mexico in a secret facility under a large city. Didn't feel like doing the whole escape scene thing, since it would be like a generic feel to it. Besides, we all know badass readers always get out of trouble (eventually)!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this far!
> 
> More will come soon! I promise!


	7. Reunited ... Kind of.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being reunited with Jack Mo -, ah, Soldier: 76 ... You both headed to the location of Overwatch where others have been waiting for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit boring, but insightful! You get to learn what your new character can do and I am giving the reader more of a color scheme so I can actually draw up what I think this character were to look like if an actual Overwatch hero. c:
> 
> Plus, all experiments have side effects. X3

Solider: 76 and you have been travelling for some time together. Now approaching your actual destination, you felt sudden anxiety wash up over your entire being. You looked ... Different. Everyone thought you were dead, having found out what had happened after they lost you.

People had searched for your body, but then came to the conclusion it was blown up since there was no trace of you at all. Reyes was devastated. Something in him had ... Changed. Even when getting a supposed new person under his training, this Genji robotic man, it didn't seem to change the way of his thinking. All you knew is that he was acting strange before Overwatch was suddenly blown up, Gabriel Reyes being said to have died inside during the attack. Jack was supposedly dead as well, but that was obviously not the case. You were right there, staring right at him with your own eyes. He even acted the same, for fucks sake. Since everyone thought that you were dead, having no reason to believe otherwise, you were given a spot to rest near Gabriel's grave sight.

"J ... Jeez ..." You whispered to yourself, soon hugging your own body. You thought it over, since Jack had just finish telling you everything he knew while you rode in the back of a taxi. You soon ran a hand through your fucked up hair, having still not properly bathed since when you heard of where Jack was heading. He didn't seem to mind the scent ... That much. He smelled it, having commented on it a few times, but you just shot him a glare. You told him all that happened to you, the experiments, the torture, etc. You had nothing to hide. Explained how you even got there, to an extent, since you only knew you were taken from the hotel after the explosion.

Regret washed over him, a feeling coming off from his body language that just showed you how he wished he knew ... How he wished he had sent out for you so maybe things would be different. However, it was all over now and you two had to move on.

As you exited the car outside your supposed new home, Jack went right in, not hesitating at all. You tensed up, unsure to follow, but saw him stop and look back at you, a curious glance in your direction at that. "... Jack ... Is it even worth going back into ... ?" You asked hesitantly, looking at him with a soft gaze. "I mean, I am supposedly dead ... Have been much longer than you've been, heh ... I even look like a freak now!" You gestured to your fucked up way of looking, having the blood and sweat stains all over, and it was honestly just a horrid stench coming from you.

"Hey, stop worrying. How about we head inside, get you a hot shower, change of clothes, and then talk to the rest ... I know this base, so I know the small corridors we can sneak though. Don't worry, since I know everyone has missed you dearly." He smiled behind his visor and you could hear it, giving you a little bit of hope an encouragement. You nodded, soon following him inside.  
\----

Damn old man was right. He somehow was able to hide away from anyone's line of sight as he took you to the showers, having even sneaked some clothing that he knew were in a storage room on the way. After showering for forever, since each little bubble hugged your body so perfectly and the warm water that wasn't trying to spray your flesh off was absolutely delightful, you stayed in there till your fingers became prunes at the tips and well over.

Finishing up, you saw Jack had left you some fresh new clothes and feminine products near the sink. Walking over, you noticed a note, soon picking it up and quickly reading it to over. "Sorry if this stuff is weird. Had to find Mercy and ask her for some help on what girls used. Come and meet us in the infirmary. Ask anyone for directions. - Jack"

Your eye twitched as you stared it over, drying the back of your neck with a towel, and you shook your head as you crumbled up the note in one hand. "What a goofball, but a sweet goofball." You smiled contently, soon beginning to dress yourself.

Once you were done, you slipped on some boots that reminded you of the old days. It was like you were back in Blackwatch, wearing your uniform all black and everything ... But this time, you had a badge sewn on with your initials on it, making you an official team member to Overwatch and another patch on your shoulder. This tug on your heartstrings, feeling an overwhelming amount of sadness hit you. Reyes ... God, you missed him. Tears began to sting your eyes, thinking about what he was going to say to you after that damned mission, but now ... You'll never find out. You wiped a few tears off your face, gathering all that you needed before heading out to where you were asked to be.

Upon reaching your destination, you could hear familiar voices talking on the inside. Mercy was the first you heard, sounding absolutely excited to hear that you were alive. "Really!? She survived?! How?!"

"I will let her explain that herself." Jack says as he chuckles a bit, but another voice was heard. Tracer.

"So she's still around after all! Good! It'd be good to have someone like her around, somehow managing to get missions done and also keeping everyone happy!" She then giggled just as you entered the room. When you entered, it fell silent, everyone in there being who you called your family ...

Winston, Tracer, Mercy, Jack, and McCree were all there. There were even new faces that you couldn't quite recognize however, so they must be new to the team themselves. There was a DJ looking man who was speaking to a tall gentleman with silver and white patterns all over him, like a ninja really. They both looked in your direction, the dread locked man waving, and you gave a shy wave back. So many new faces also watched as you entered, the room set up with a round table in the middle and screens along the walls, a hologram of the world in the middle as it slowly rotated.

"Well I'll be darn ..." McCree is heard saying as he gets up from his seat and hurries over. He wasn't wearing his usually blackwatch attire, but when he pulled you in and hugged you tightly, it caught you off guard. What also caught you completely off guard ... Was his robotic left arm. Returning his embrace, you both let each other go as he looked you over. You notice his cigar first, noting how he never gave up that habit, and his old hat was more worn than when you first met him, but still at home on his head. "Thought you were gone, Y/N. I thought for sure you didn't survive the explosion ... What happened? Where did ya go?" You feel your body tense up, a nervous smile soon on your face as you shook your head.

"I'll tell everyone at the same time, if you don't mind ... Repeating a story can get old." You rubbed your neck a bit before you see him smile happily at you. Feeling your cheeks turn a slight pink, you were happy to see he was alive and well, but then suddenly remembered he had asked you on a date all those years ago and ... You didn't give him a straight answer.

"No problemo. Come, sit by me. We were meeting up, introducing everyone to the old and the new." Everyone was sitting around the big earth in the middle, Mercy standing up with Jack standing by her side, getting ready to begin. You followed Jesse to his seat and sat down next to him, Tracer on the other side of you as she reaches over and lightly punches your arm.

" 'Ello, love! Glad to see an ol' bomb couldn't take our gal out!" She whispered happily as Mercy began this meeting with a bright smile on her face and her eyes beaming with excitement. Always so cheerful. Honestly, where did she get such good energy from?

"Hello, agents of Overwatch!" Mercy said as she looked everyone over, smiling at each new face and old alike. "Now that we have assembled, it is time to get everyone up to date ... Winston has called on all of us. Seems there is more trouble brewing and you all know what that means. We are now back to work and we need to make sure we aren't prosecuted for our actions. Thanks to the Petras Act, we need to act a bit undercover ... For those of you who don't know what that is, it basically states that all Overwatch activity is illegal. However, thanks to some friends, we can work together with some old friends in the higher ups and be able to assist them while also working on our own agenda. I have made this building we are all in our base of operations, protected by security and the government as well. Having spoken some nice words, we are safe here ... Unless we end up messing up and blow our cover. With that said, I hand the stand over to your former captain, Jack, who will resume his role as our commander." Mercy then sat down, floating like an angel to her seat as always, before turning her own attention to Commander Morrison.

Jack looked at everyone, soon taking off his visor and taking a moment to collect his thoughts. Soon, he took in a steady breath through his nose before looking at the earth's map and pointing at a few areas that were highlighted. "Comrades, as you know from what Mercy has briefly stated, there are criminal acts taking place. Thanks to Winston, we have been brought back together with old and new team members in order to deal with these issues. It will be tough, it will seem slow, but I assure you all that with my guidance and Mercy's medical help and all of your input, we will get to create an even better team than before. With that said, there are a lot of new faces that many of us do not know and others that we thought we had lost." He looked directly at you, making your face turn hot for a second, but you soon had a serious stone face on, trying to hide your shyness.

"Y/N, welcome back to Overwatch. Many have been questioning about what has happened to you and you are more than welcome to tell them what has happened or keep it to yourself." He then looked at the heroes in front of him, suddenly firmly stating, "No one is to get too curious about what has happened to her. She may look different now, but she is a hero like the rest of us. I am sure this would not be an issue, but I am stating it nonetheless just in case anyone decides to get smart and decides to say something about her appearance. With that said, Y/N, is there anything you would like to share with us?"

You felt all the attention on you now, making you even more nervous. This was the first time you have seen any of them and now you were the center of attention. Swallowing hard, you slowly stood from your seat, looking over at everyone before nodding slightly. "Yes ... There are some things I would like everyone to know ..." You took in a deep breath before looking down at the board in front of you before glancing up at them all. "I am not who I used to be. This may shock you, but ... I am different now." You smiled briefly, but then quickly cleared your throat and held one arm before rubbing it slowly.

"A-Ah ... I was captured by the enemy after killing one of their men from falling from such an extreme height and a bomb in his hands. I thought I was dead, but that wasn't the case. I ended up grappling onto the hotel's edge, but being too close to the man when the explosion happened, I was sent through a window and right into the enemy's hands. Well, I am not too sure where they took me, but I was tortured and experimented on. I didn't give them information on Overwatch's headquarters or members, so they decided to make me a lab rat. A few thousands of experiments later ... I am able to create this ... Fire inside of me. As you can tell, my eyes have no color anymore. They're just a fiery look at all times, never changing to the beautiful e/c I once had ... My hair has progressively gotten darker, turning into a coal color now, and my skin is turning as light as ash. I can regenerate thanks to these newly found abilities and even focus on one area to heal up even more. I have no more scars from what has happened to me in the beginning, but I can progressively get rid of new ones. It just takes time. Ah ... I don't know what else to say besides that I am still me. I may look like a freak, but ... It's still Y/N inside this body."

When you finally registered that you were ranting about your newly found body, you suddenly looked around and saw the absolute heartbreak on your old family's faces while the new ones looked shocked. You felt McCree pat your shoulder as his eyes were sad looking over your body. Tracer reached over and grabbed your hand, making you notice you were shaking horribly. You smiled at the both of them, trying to reassure them that everything was alright.

"... Well, that ... Was honestly unexpected." Jack said as he was caught off guard. He heard it once, but the new details about your new abilities were not what he was thinking you'd share. He cleared his throat, soon gathering everyone's attention before stating simply, "Alright. Ah, let us continue on with business ..."


	8. Back Into The Swing of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that you are back with both new and old faces, time will only tell if you truly fit into this change. However, knowing Reyes was gone ... You weren't too sure.

Already a month passed and you were still shocked to be back into Overwatch. Tch, you were thought to be dead when they last had seen you, but now that you're back, everything went right back to how it was. Well, not exactly. Reyes wasn't there anymore and it still bothered you. At night, you went through the whole scenario of what happened the night you fell from that hotel room to try and figure out of there was any possible way to have stayed with him. If that happened, then ... Maybe things would have turned out differently.  
  
Currently, you were working out. Having been tortured for so long and been sitting on a chair for a good chunk of those years, you thought it best to get a good meal in you three times a day, at least, and get your body to how it was before. With these new abilities, it made it even that much easier, but difficult all at the same time. You discovered food would just burn up in your mouth, unable to stop feeling this rage from not being able to help Reyes and stop everything happening to Overwatch. Even from the simplest touch, you burnt your food to ash. Although, you found something new and got used to eating ... Coal. Yes. Coal. For some reason, it felt like you yourself were a fire and had gotten sharp enough teeth thanks to your mutations to eat the damn things like marshmallows. So, those became your new diet and helped you feel full even. It worked like normal food for you, oddly enough.  
  
Busy in the gym, you punched a punching bag, kicking it as hard as you could, pretending it was the scientist that tormented you, your hands caught fire from how passionate you were about how it felt to kick him back. Unfortunately, that did not bode well for the punching bag. Too distracted as your punches got harder and faster, more and more relentless, the bag itself began to catch fire as your arms themselves burned a bright red color with flames dancing around them.  
  
"Aye, aye, aye!" McCree shouted from behind you, pulling you back from grabbing onto your shoulders with his robotic arms. "Cool down there, partner! What's got ya all fired up?" His face was shocked as he looked at you, concern in his tone as he tried to get you to stop setting the poor punching bag on fire. Irritated by his smart remarks towards your newly found abilities, your eye twitched slightly as you soon took in a deep breath. You felt the rage inside subside, causing the fire on your arms to disappear. Frowning, you looked at yourself before rubbing your arm. "Damn ... You sure 'ave changed a lot ..." McCree mumbles softly as he watches your body cool. You shook him up a glare, making him instantly put his hands up in defense. "Ah, come on, yer still the same on the inside!"  
  
"You better be happy I am, otherwise I would try to see if I can start fires just by looking at you." You grumble as you cross your arms. Seeing him genuinely afraid you'll try, you sigh and shake your head quickly. "Hey, hey, calm down ... I am just ... Still scared a bit, I guess. I mean, I used to be with you and commander Reyes all the time and now ... He's gone ... You have a robotic arm, which looks sick but sorry about what happened, and I am not too sure if I am even safe enough to be around people." Confessing, you felt him relax around you. You looked down, pushing your lips to one side of your face as you thought things over, but that was when he put a knuckle under your chin and made you look up at him.  
  
"Hey ... I know Mercy and Jack are lookin' into yer condition and I am sure they'll be able to fix ya right up. Look at Genji! Man was dyin' from 'is injuries, yet there 'e stands. Yeah, he didn't like it at first, but now that he found 'imself in his own way, he has been able to flourish because of it and is much stronger. Me, I lost my arm due to a stupid mission. Didn't like it, no one would, but I ain't gonna let that put my mood down. You went to Hell, literally, from what ye've shared and it'll be a tough ride ... Everyone knew how much you admired commander Reyes too, so having both hit you at once must be unimaginable. However, I know you, Y/N. You'll get through it. Shit, you got through the explosion and saved every hair on my head! So, don't worry. You'll be fine." Listening to his words made you feel reassured. Smiling up at him, a genuine smile, you nod your head slightly as you begin to fix up your hair into a tight ponytail.  
  
"McCree ... You're right. Thank you." And, for helping you not feel like a freak even just for a small little while, you leaned up and kissed his cheek, catching him off guard completely, before turning and facing your punching bag foe once again, but this time the poor thing had small smudged and melted parts thanks to your fists.  
  
"No problem, partner." McCree says softly, patting your shoulder once more before turning and heading back to his own work out. You felt good about this, soon starting to go back to fucking up the punching bag.  
  
____  
  
After that long and much needed workout, you began to head out of the gym before you overheard a conversation from beyond the entrance. Stopping in your tracks and taking a few steps to hide behind the wall, you listened, since you heard someone's name ... Reaper.  
  
"Jack, he was seen again here ... I don't know what he is planning, but we need to stop him from getting what he wants. We cannot allow Talon to have Doomfist's gauntlet. It's a treasure and can cause chaos if in the wrong hands." Winston's voice says as he speaks with a bit of urgency in his tone.  
  
"Are you sure that's what they're after?" Jack asked, hesitant about the whole thing. It was obvious these two haven't been on the topic long.  
  
"Jack, they have been circling the area. They haven't done anything, but I feel like there is going to be something going on soon ... I just want to be ready." Winston firmly states, one of his feet pounding itself into the ground.  
  
"Ah ... Well ... Fine. I'll get a group of pe -" You didn't hear the rest as you quickly turned the corner and looked at Jack, straight in the eyes, and smiled.  
  
"I want in." You wiped some sweat off of your brow, needing to take a shower, but you wanted to get into this mission first. "Sounds juicy and I wanna test out my new abilities ... Besides, you and Mercy haven't let me out at all since I got here. I want to help too!" Winston and Jack both exchanged a glance before Winston started to trot off, mumbling to Jack,  
  
"You're the commander ..." Jack grunted as he watches Winston gain distance, quickly, he turns his attention back to you and groans a bit.  
  
"Look, Y/N, we can't allow you to go out on this mission ... Reaper is ... A very strong enemy who is out to kill ex-Overwatch members ... He works with an organization called Talon. However, he is extremely dangerous. I can't risk putting you out on the front lines to face him. You just got back to the surface, I don't want to send you back down for good." Jack said sternly, his face serious as he crossed his arms. Your eyebrow twitching, you crossed yours as well, a fire beginning to grow around you, making Jack only lean back on one foot so he doesn't catch fire himself.  
  
"I'm going, Jack. Just because this guy is dangerous doesn't mean shit to me. If he's that dangerous, let me take him out. Easy as that. You can't keep babying me like this." You were getting pissed, seeing his reaction still the same and not budging whatsoever. However, you knew this game. You just had to wait long enough aaaaand ... !  
  
"No." Jack said before turning on his heels and walking away. Tensing up, you instantly run after him, catching up quickly and walking at his same fast pace, having to skip a bit in order to keep up with him, since he was taller and his strides were much longer.  
  
"Commander, come on! Just let me go out and destroy this guy so he won't be a probl -" But before you could finish, Jack instantly turned and gave you such a sincerely dark glare it made you stop speaking almost immediately.  
  
"Y/N, I have said what I needed to and I have more reasons to not let you go. You were eavesdropping earlier and I could tell because I heard your footsteps suddenly stop. I am not stupid. You are not going and that is final!" He then began to walk to where he was needed and all you did was watch him as your hands slowly turned into tight fists, fire slowly dancing around them. Tears stung your eyes, being so frustrated to be cooped up somewhere and not be able to be in control of what to do. You gritted your teeth, soon turning on your own heels and stomping away to your room.  
  
____  
  
That night, you overheard Winston talking with Tracer. Seems the two were going to head out in just an hour, a plane waiting for them at the dock. You looked over the corner, watching as Winston asked her for her assistance, and of course she said yes. You smirked, seeing this as your chance.  
  
Having gathered your weapons and utility belt, you somehow sneaked your way onto the plane, knowing how security worked around here. Nothing would suddenly go off if you passed through, since nothing was sealed off like that unless it was ammo or planes not being in usage. Slipping into the plane before anyone else could notice, you tucked yourself away in a corner, grabbing basketballs and the like and swarming it all around you.  
  
It wasn't long till you heard the big gorilla and small female come on board, talking to one another as the plane itself got ready to lift off. "Hey, Winston! Let's play some basketball! Bet I'll win!" Tracer exclaims excitedly, her footsteps hurriedly going towards your little basketball and trash can fort. You cover your mouth, unable to see her since you hid yourself away in such a weird position.  
  
"Later. The plane is about to take off. Let's get buckled in first, shall we?" Winston says, a smile heard across his face as the sound of him fixing his glasses was also heard.  
  
"Alright ..." She pouts, soon heading over to the seats and buckling herself in, Winston doing the same in a much larger seat for him. He was soon fitted as the doors to the airplane closed on their own. Not too long after, you felt a sudden jolt and the plane adjusted itself, on the runway and getting ready to take off. However, thanks to that jolt, the basketballs all around you fell, your fort being destroyed immediately, and your body was uncovered. Tensing up, you rolled and held onto the wall as you felt yourself struggle to find balance. "Wha - ?! Y/N?! What are you doin' 'ere, love?!" Tracer is heard shouting at you as you quickly took a small chance to jump and run to a seat next to her, buckling yourself in.  
  
"I couldn't let you guys go and have all the fun! I wanted out of there. I was losing my mind." You look at her, your eyes happy as adrenaline ran through your veins. Oh, this was definitely not what Jack wanted, but who was he to tell you where you could and couldn't go? You wanted to get out of that nursery and back into the action.  
  
"He's going to kill you when we get back." Winston is heard saying as he stuffs his face with a banana he found in a compartment filled with them. "There is a reason why no one wanted you to take this mission ..." He frowned, looking at you with sad eyes. Obvious worry washed over him, unsure of how this was all going to work out. You felt it. He knew something you didn't and it slowly began to eat you up inside.  
  
"Winston ... What is it? What is everyone hiding from me? I feel it. Jack's hiding something since this is just a simple security mission, just making sure something isn't stolen is all, and he won't even let me do this. Mercy won't talk to me about Reyes' body, getting all flustered every time I bring it up, since I know you guys had buried him ... Right?" You had your suspicions people were lying to you and that was one thing you hated the most. After everything you've been through, why would they try to keep you safe from shit? You've already gone through enough, there's nothing worth protecting you from anymore. You were basically dead on the inside, literally turning to ash.  
  
"Love, don't press 'im about it, okay? How about ... Us three talk about it once this mission is over." Tracer says softly, not as cheery as she always was. That's when it really put you off, seeing her this ... Quiet.  
  
"Lena, you promise?" You look at her straight in the eyes, your hands tight fists on your laps as a small flame devours both of them, but you felt nothing.  
  
"Yes, love. I promise." She gave you a half smile, but when she turns to look at Winston, he shook his head.  
  
"This is going to be hard ..." He grumbled, soon searching for another banana. "I wish we had some damn peanut butter on this plane."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaalright! Main boy should be up next chapter! I hope these past two chapters weren't too bad, since they were pretty bleh and not having a lot of exciting content. More of just talking and whatnot. But, other than that, I hope you enjoyed! I will be working on it as soon as possible! Thank you for reading!


	9. Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having arrived at your destination, it didn't take long for trouble to quickly follow. Tracer and Winston far ahead, you quickly go to the museum where the Gauntlet of Doomfist lies ... Only to see the Reaper is there as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry about the late update! I had terrible writer's block and struggled to do this chapter due to wanting to stay as close to the lore as possible! However, it seems I have to begin breaking rules in order to get chapters out since there is just so much I want to do for the reader's character, but I am limited when trying to stay with the story. Sorry to all the hardcore OV lover's, but I promise the story will be good! Enjoy! <3

Your heart raced as you ran for what seemed like nothing, gaining no ground as you tried to get to your friends. You just watched Winston plummet through a window into the museum and Tracer was quick behind. You were just called to the scene, unsure of what was going on, but from the sounds of it ... The Gauntlet's wanna-be-abductors were there. You gritted your teeth, soon using your newly found abilities to be able to make yourself light up on fire and push the energy down in one huge force, making you rocket into the air. You crossed your arms over your face as your body curled, heading through another window through the museum's poorly chosen roof decor, and soon rolled behind cover.  
  
Winston and Tracer seemed to be making progress already, peeking over and watching as this purple looking woman with a beautiful body and long dark blue-purple hair work like a spider as she tries to get to the Gauntlet's side. As you examined the room more carefully, you noticed a mist forming in front of Winston. That was when you felt your heart suddenly stop as you watched as the man in the black hood held out a shotgun in each hand, his face having a mask over it looking like a skull, and he would be firing his rounds recklessly. He seemed so ... Familiar. However, there was just no way he could be ... But ... You watched, noticing all the small details that just pointed to that one person. You shook your head, thinking there was just no way!  
  
Before you could think a moment longer, the spider-like woman shot the glass of the Gauntlet display and it snapped you out of your small dilemma. You stood up, soon running towards it as the spider woman aimed her gun and began to shoot at you. You easily dodged the bullets, but as you got closer, the man in mist appeared in front of you and hit you easily with the side of his gun. You stumbled, grunting as you fell over to the side and held your throbbing head, but quickly got up as the man began whispering in a sinister tone, laughing as he did so, "... Yes ... !"  
  
Mist began to swarm his body, your eyes catching Tracer duck for cover quickly as the man suddenly began to move impossibly fast. He was shooting everywhere, all at once, at a ridiculous speed! Barely getting up, you pushed yourself behind cover, trying to protect yourself. As he shot wildly, you feel some of his bullets meet with your leg, making you cry out for a moment before dragging yourself to safety. You growled, pissed that he got you, but then watched as Winston soon was able to charge the man. Although he was a big gorilla of a scientist, the supposed Reaper would immediately put all of his attention on Winston. You could only watch as your friend got shot down quickly, but thankfully only knocked unconscious. Thinking quick, you felt your leg get healed up slowly as you focused on it, but soon got up and ran.  
  
You haven't tried this yet, but you decided to give it a go. Besides, this was your excuse to try out to see what you could do in battle. Summoning your energy to your fingertips, you were able to create small balls of fire. You threw them, simply by releasing the energy, and you watched as the fire threw itself towards the spider lady and the Reaper. Alas, Reaper turned into a mist, dodging it effortlessly as it showed no true threat to him. Losing him from your sight, you turn your attention back to the sniper as she aims and fires straight for your head. You dodge, running quickly towards her, but that was when her gun turns into a machine gun and she began to fire in your general direction.  
  
Tucking your knees, you slide behind another display as Tracer is heard giggling somewhere in the room, then the fire of the woman's gun is suddenly redirected as you hear Tracer's hands grab at it. You peeked around the corner as you gathered your energy, feeling your body getting weak already from exerting yourself so much, but that was when you watched as Reaper appeared behind Winston. He laughed, pulling out his guns once more and aimed at Winston's weak body. However ... That was when your eyes caught Winston's glasses only mere inches from Reaper's foot.  
  
Noticing Reaper sees them as well, he moves his foot and simply breaks them, immediately making Winston go complete ape shit. This was your chance to grab the Gauntlet and set it some place safe. Soon getting up, you began running, your teammates keeping the other two busy. As you snatched it, a dark purple smoke swarmed you, immediately making you begin to cough. You grabbed the Gauntlet and threw it across the room, blinded completely due to this poisonous smoke. Feeling yourself grow weak, that was when you felt someone grab you around the waist.  
  
A completely foreign grasp as a dark mist surrounded you, you were too weak now to move. Seems your abilities came with some serious side effects, a cold sweat breaking as you look over your shoulder only for your eyes to meet the skull mask looking straight into your own. Your body tense, you try to break free from his grasp, but the claws dig into your side as you feel yourself get pulled away with him. He moved, holding you easily on his hip and with one arm, and ran to his comrade as she began to flee.  
  
Grabbing onto her as well, you could only watch as you were carried alongside him. Flying back out through the broken window Winston had made with his body, you could hear Winston coming after you, roaring angrily, "Give her back!" As he tries to come after you, the jets of a plane are heard hovering nearby. Your body weak and quickly losing consciousness, Reaper held onto you with a serious death grip, not letting you go at all. Why hadn't he just killed you? He's your enemy and he should definitely know that. However, as you were loaded onto the back of this plane like cargo, you could only watch with uncertainty as he places you carefully on a seat. The spider woman was heard cursing it what seemed like French, watching as this Reaper seems to look over you.  
  
Unable to hear anything, your senses dulling, you fall right back into the enemy's hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, apologies for this botched update. I truly tried on this, trying to get things forward into the direction I want to go while staying on a solid base. I hope it was a good read. More to come soon! Thank you for reading! <3


	10. The Face Behind the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having gotten yourself taken by the enemy yet again, you are now at the mercy of Reaper ... But he himself has a few questions for you.

"What were thinking, Gabriel?!" Widowmaker groans as she grits her teeth, a heavy French accent behind her words, as she paces the small hotel room that they were currently staying at. "You have no business with this woman." She obviously didn't like the fact that he had brought this random girl in, not having any idea at all who she was. "She is a random woman, no? Someone who you just decide to abduct? She is with that good-for-nothing Overwatch."  
  
"Shut up, Amelie. You have no idea who she is to me. Get out of my room ... I need to treat her. Thanks to your toxic gas, she's already getting sick." Reaper instantly shot back. He looks over at the unconscious woman, his eyes completely fixated by her. "Do you have the antidote I asked for?" He looks back over at the frustrated woman, putting his hand out as she approaches him, taking something out from her small pouch she had in her own hotel room.  
  
"Right here." She grumbles before heading out and walking out of the room, saying as she left, "I will let this pass, Gabriel. You go ahead and put your neck out for a nobody." She then slams the door behind her, merely only worrying over what has happened to her friend all of a sudden. He was acting so ... Strange. Meanwhile, now alone, Reaper looks over at his old student. He reaches up, taking off his mask carefully before heading over and placing it down on a table. He then began to take off his mission clothes, not needing it now that they had some down time before heading back to where they needed to go. He would be thinking the entire time, looking at the antidote before a moment before carefully placing it down, keeping it in his line of sight. He glances over at the woman over his shoulder, watching her sleep with a cold sweat on his only bed, watching her ragged breathes. It made him worry even more, but it was only because she looks like the woman he lost all those years ago. He wasn't even sure it was her. Could just be someone that looks ... Exactly like her.  
  
Now in more comfortable clothing, wearing his pants still, but the utility belt hung up and his boots still clinging to his well carved calves and a black t-shirt defining his chest handsomely, he grabs the antidote and pops it open by biting the cork with his teeth and pulling it out. Spitting it into a nearby trashcan, he then carefully reaches over and sits the limp woman up, cupping the back of her neck delicately with his rough hands. He watches as he pours the golden like liquid into her mouth, his red eyes curious as he watches her easily drink it as if it was water.  
  
\----  
  
You feel something warm holding the back of your neck, your body feeling so cold, but you could feel the sweat making your clothing cling to your body. Your teeth chatter a bit, slowly opening your eyes only to see a man looking down at you with a soft expression. However, as he notices you waking up, he would lay you back down. Who ... Was he? That's when your eyes slowly begin to scan over the room, confusion quickly turning into panic the moment your eyes lock onto the mask on the counter not too far away. Coming to your senses, you quickly begin to sit up, but it was to no use. The man held you down and you immediately shoot your red eyes back over at him, asking with a rasp voice, "W-Who are you ... ?! What do ... You want ... ?!" You realize just how hard it was to breathe, your chest feeling extremely tight as you try to force air in and out of it.  
  
"... Saying you don't remember me?" He asks curiously, as if prying to know if it was truly who he had lost. "After all this training, you manage to forget who taught you what you know ... ?" Impossible. Your heart immediately stops as you register exactly what was going on. Staring at him with a shocked expression, your chapped lips part slightly, going to say something, but then they close as you feel tears beginning to sting your eyes. Relief, yet panic was settling into your core now, unsure if you're to be happy or terrified. "... What happened to you after that day ... ?" He suddenly asks you, making you choke up more. Was he thinking about you after all these years? Was there something maybe that he needed to get off his chest? Or was it guilt that's been eating away at his brain for letting a student under him die?  
  
"... I ... I was captured ... I managed to escape the explosion ... B-But then when c-caught, I ... Was tortured for s ... So long ... Now, I ... I am a monster ..." You struggle to get the words out, emotions flooding over you. "They said you were ... Dead." You wheeze, closing your eyes to fight back the tears. You relax as best as you could on this bed, his hands on your shoulders, but not in a forcing manner. More like trying to make sure you don't try to overexert yourself. "... What happened ... To you ... Commander Re --"  
  
"Gabriel." He immediately stops you, not letting you call him that, a small soreness heard in the way he spoke. You didn't feel it was towards you, but to something else. "... Don't worry about details ... Just know ... Overwatch made me this way ..." He grits his teeth, his hands holding onto you tighter for a moment before slowly releasing their hold on you. You could hear the bed creak as he adjusts, sitting on the edge as he leans over, his elbows resting on his knees. Opening your eyes, you feel yourself gradually getting better, but you were still too weak to even merely sit up. You look at your old commander with guilt in your own heart, feeling as if maybe this was your doing to him, that maybe you played a part in all of this.  
  
"... Reaper ... That's what you go by ... Now ... Right ... ?" Hesitant to speak, you pop the question, only for it to be followed quickly with silence. He didn't look at you, simply looking forward out the window to your left. It was raining outside, a fitting situation for this current mood.  
  
"Yes. Funny thing, those bastards know it's me too ... But I will kill them all." He states bluntly, no other emotion in his voice but pure anger. Why was he so angry? Did they make him into this monster that they keep talking about? Is that what he meant that it was their fault this happened? Unable to get your facts straight, you are nothing but confused as you try to piece everything together. You were barely around again in this damn world for two months and now you were beginning to uncover the truth of what was really going on.  
  
"... Why would you want to kill your old family, Gabriel?" Saying his name was so foreign to you that it almost sounds like you called him something else entirely. However, before even finishing your question, you felt his glare over his shoulder pierce into your very being as he looks straight into your eyes. Your blood running cold, you immediately regret asking such a question as you look away from him, your hands turning into tight fists at your sides. "... Never mind ..." You whisper carefully, as if you had just awoken a dark beast from its slumber.  
  
The room was quiet, the city outside as the rain pattered against the window was the only sound both of you could hear. Reyes pushes himself up, making you look over and watch as he begins to sort his things together. Seems he was packing his belongings. "... Y/N ... What has exactly made you into a monster ... ?" He asks slowly, his tone back to that when he was teaching you. So calm, patient ... It made your heart skip a beat. You thought this man was dead, but now he was completely different on the outside, yet still the same to you on the inside. Nothing has changed, from what you could feel.  
  
"... I was experimented on ... Relentlessly. All I know is that now ... I can do a lot of new things ... I have my own abilities." Putting up a weak hand, feeling your strength steadily coming back to you, you set your hand alight. Hearing the sudden burst of flame, he looks at you and he watches in amazement. Taking his seat back by your side on the bed, his eyes meet yours, his just as red, matching completely.  
  
"What else can you do?" He asks curiously, seeming to be interested in the newly found gifts his past student possesses. When he asks, you close your eyes and think, unsure of what you can show him in this weak state, not having a lot of energy to exert. Your flames extinguish themselves, but at the fingertips they gather to turn into small circular bullet like flames. You then shoot one off, but could only watch as it dies out almost immediately.  
  
"Sorry ..." You say as a faint smile comes to your face. "I ... I seem to be unable to do much when I have nothing much to give ..." Becoming shy as you feel his intrigued look still on your hand, you let it fall to your side only for him to catch it. He examines your palm, pushing his thumb against the center of it, making your face turn even more red. "A-Ah ... !" You were completely caught off guard, watching as if he was Tarzan looking at Jane.  
  
"Interesting ..." he mumbles to himself, soon putting your hand down by your side. "I shouldn't have been asking you to do tricks when you're already trying to recover from Amelie's poison ..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never mind." He waves his hand, dismissing it entirely before getting back to his serious self. "Y/N, do you remember what you had said to me before heading out to our last mission? In fact, do you remember ... What you last said to me in general?" The mood in the air changes so suddenly it catches you off guard, looking at him with embarrassment running over you quickly. You were sure you were going to die, so that is why you just let everything go. You confessed wholeheartedly due to believing those were the last moments you had.  
  
"I ... I do." You whisper hesitantly, unsure of where this conversation was leading entirely. That was when you saw it ... His smile. Granted, it was a half of a real one, more like a smirk, but he would let out a soft chuckle as he says in relief,  
  
"... Good ... Because I have something to confess to you ..."


	11. A Deal with the Devil

"I want you to join my team, Y/N." You hear him say as your heart pounds in your chest, the anxiety having been building up. However, when you hear those words, you suddenly feel it all turn into nothing but confusion. He would be looking at you as he examines your face, seeing the clear confusion, and he soon presses his lips together before looking forward and thinks about it more thoroughly, wanting to explain it for you to understand. "... I want you to stay in Overwatch, but work with me ... I need your help and since those dogs know you, I want to be able to take them down ... Get them back for what they have done to me."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait ..." You interrupt, slowly beginning to push yourself up. You felt lightheaded, holding your head for a moment as you rose up, and when he went to push you back down to lay down, you refused, shaking your head slightly. Inhaling a shaky breath and letting out a steadier one, you look at him with serious eyes, feeling your emotions get forced back down, hiding from him. "You want me to help you take down Overwatch ... ? Help you kill ... My friends ... ?" Your eyes were sharp and serious, a pit beginning to form in your stomach. If that was what he wanted, this wasn't going to work. Was he just going to ignore the fact that you loved them just as much as you loved him? Was he seriously going to use your feelings to his advantage like this by putting you in an impossible position. "Gabriel, I can't do that -"  
  
"Fine." He says simply, waving his hand as his teeth clenched. "I shouldn't have asked something so foolishly ... I should have known you would still be too close to them just to hand them over ..." He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes as he soon sat in silence. This silence slowly began to eat away at your sanity ... At one hand, you could do as he asked and say goodbye to your old friends all together ... However ... That would leave you alone and he could possibly leave you for the last piece of it all, making you his last target. Or ... he could simply just kill you right there for not helping him get what he wants.  
  
"Look, the information is just going to me alone. I picked up some new information about a possible second group trying to wipe Overwatch out themselves ... And I obviously can't let that happen. I want to be able to take them down on my own ... But how about we make a deal here." You watched as he turned and faced you completely, feeling your cheeks suddenly turn a dark pink as you feel his gaze on you.   
  
' _Fuck ... He's so handsome ...'_ You think to yourself as you try to contain your emotions, yet fail all at the same time. You try to be as serious as you could without losing yourself, listening closely.  
  
"I want to be honest about something first ... I do care about you. Probably ... More than I should. You were a student underneath me, so I wasn't going to tell you this with witnesses around. I was going to try to speak to you in private, figure things out ... But I didn't get that chance. Well, now that you're no longer a student, I don't have to worry about Overwatch's stupid protocol. Now, with this being said ... I am not going to use your feelings towards me to my advantage. I know what you're capable of, but you don't know much of what I can do. However, I can't have you dead, otherwise I would have no way of getting information about Overwatch, so that rules out killing you and trusting that you will keep me a secret. With that out of the way so you can feel secure of where you stand, I am willing to make this deal with you ... If you team up with me, I'll be sure to let you live. It's obviously going to happen that way since I don't want to kill you in the first place, I admire your - quite literal now - fire that you have inside of you, always have and, to be honest, you've always been attractive to me ... Just always kept business and pleasures separate." He smirks slightly, his eyes sharpening as he looks at you for a small moment before going back to his serious tone. "I'll give you rally points on where to meet me ... So we can trade information in secret. I have my ways of finding you, so don't worry about looking for me. If you say no to this, I will let you live ... For now. However, if we cross paths again and if the chance arises ... I will have to cut you down. Might be now, actually, since you've already heard and seen too much ..."  
  
This ... This was a lot of information all at once and now you had a grave decision to make. However, as you thought this over, pressing your lips tightly closed, you close your eyes as you go through all of the solutions and possible outcomes. Honestly, it was looking bad for Overwatch as a whole. Seems there is something horrible going on here and you needed to find out what exactly happened while you were gone. You need to see if Overwatch was really as good as they seem to be since, from what you can feel, Reyes blames them for what has happened to him ... Making him into such a monster. Before coming to a conclusion, you open your eyes again and look at him sternly, trying to make sure you ask it correctly as you open your lips,  
  
"Why exactly do you hate Overwatch? I know I asked this earlier and you gave me an evil glare, but I  _must_ know in order to make this decision, Reyes." You stood your ground, needing to know as much information as you could get out of your stubborn commander. You suddenly hear him groan, obviously not wanting to remember what exactly has happened to him due to his damn team, but he would soon sit up more as he rubs his neck, looking up as he thinks to himself for a moment. Eventually, however, he stood up and you would watch as he began to get dressed in his cloak and put his mask on. As he got dressed, you could hear small echoes of pain heard, a black mist starting to come over around him, but then he turns around and faces you again, crossing his arms, the claws shining from the ceiling light. "W ... Why did you get dressed up?" Did you say something wrong ... ? Maybe pried too far? You could feel his eyes on you as he shook his head slowly before replying in a calm tone,  
  
"I don't have the proper ability to hold the face you remembered to ... Fondly. He goes and sits back down by you, but not nearly as close. "To sum things up shortly so you have a clearer vision ... I am a monster. This ...  _Thing_ now because of them ..." His voice began to sound a little ... Pained. "Jack ... My best friend when it all started ... Got credit for every little fucking thing because he was a good boy scout. He was in the same Hero Enhancement program as me, both of us meant to be equals, but he snuck up and snatched the fucking Commander slot from right underneath me. Fucking bastard. Then, when I lost you ... Tch, everything went wrong ... Jack said it was part of how things were, that there was nothing anyone could fucking do, but that ... That was the last straw ... Just know everything went sore after that and one thing lead to another and Dr. Ziegler failed me. I can't even keep my basic form anymore thanks to that damn bitch and have to hide behind this mask due to how horrendous I look. I kill in order to harvest a person's soul ... And it helps me get my old body back ... But good things don't last. They never had. Not for me." He then faces you again and you could feel the pure hatred boiling in his body, making fear pierce itself through your entire body.  
  
Trembling, you feel upset inside yourself. Not because of how he was looking at you, but because of what has happened to him while you were gone. Someone who has done nothing wrong to you but has always done what was necessary ... And now look at him. A monster because of Dr. Ziegler? Is this why Jack didn't want you on that mission? So you wouldn't meet Reaper just to find out it was the man you admired most? Without a second thought, you look at Gabriel and say in an honest voice, "I will help you get information about these people ... As long as you can promise me one thing."  
  
Upon hearing you actually agree to him, it was obvious you perked his interest as he nods once, saying in a hesitant voice, "... Yes ... ?"  
  
"You'll wait till I have uncovered every secret that Overwatch has been hiding from me about everything ... I want to know what exactly happened and why, so you can't kill them till I am done picking their brains." As you shook from just asking this not-so-small request, you could hear a small laugh begin to grow behind Reaper's mask, only able to watch in shock as you heard it. How was he so amused from hearing this?  
  
"Always finding a way around to saving those good for nothings ... But I see your own point ..." He was smiling behind his mask and you could feel it in his words before you saw his claw of a hand reach out to you. Your shaking hand reaches out, your heart feeling slightly heavy. Was he being honest about how he felt ... ? "So ... If I do that, do we have a deal?" You nod your head once, not breaking your eye contact at all.  
  
"Yes. It's a deal." Your hand begins to clasp around his, just as his much bigger hand holds onto yours firmly.  
  
"... Deal ..."


	12. Returning "Home"

After being assigned secretly under Reyes again, but with this new information about him actually caring for you, it made you a little uneasy. However, you were back at the base and it was almost 4 A.M. Barely able to stay awake as you stumble along, feeling exhausted to the core, not even remembering how you somehow ended up back home, you just make your way gradually to your room. However, that was when hurried footsteps with heels clicking against the floor grew closer to you from the side. "Y/N!!! Are you alright?!" Mercy's voice was the first you hear as you enter simply through the front doors, seeing dark circles under her eyes as she quickly approaches you and checks you over. "Winston didn't tell everyone what happened, but he told Jack and me. Lena has been out all day looking for you, she just came home not too long ago ... Did he hurt you?" She would be checking you over hurriedly and you could tell she was worried sick. Giving her a reassured smile, you take her shoulders into both your hands and look her in the eyes, saying slowly and calmly,  
  
"Hey, calm down ... I am fine. He didn't hurt me. He ... Ah ... Ended up losing me. I used my abilities to get away. No need for details, just know I am here and safe, alright?" You smile a half ass smile, but soon release her as you feel her once tense body begin to relax. However, her eyes were still intrigued upon hearing about you using your abilities.  
  
"What did you do, exactly? How did your abilities help you? How did they affect you when you were done? Are you suffering from any side eff --" She began to ask all the questions as usual, curious to know more about your condition, but you quickly put a finger to her lips as you look her sternly in the eyes.  
  
"Dr. Ziegler ... Please. I need to get some rest ... I have had a long day. You should get some rest too; I can see the exhaustion in your eyes." You smile warmly at her, seeing her quiet herself as she simply takes a small step back before smiling back at you. Letting out a soft sigh, she nods once to your words as she says tiredly, giving into her exhaustion,  
  
"... I suppose you're right ... I was hoping you'd come home tonight. I stayed away working on some medicine for you to help you with your newly found condition. I would like to run some tests on you tomorrow, if you do not mind." You immediately grimaced your face, not enjoying the sound of that at all as a small groan escapes your throat.  
  
"Nnn ... Can that  _not_ happen ... ? I just got back from a mission -"  
  
"That you weren't even supposed to go on." She looks at you sharply from the corner of her eyes as she starts to walk, a frown flickering onto her face. Damn, this woman looked terrifying when she found disappointment in someone. Feeling your body shudder as your own emotional shields are broken, you open your mouth to say something, but immediately decide to keep your mouth shut. "Jack was furious when he heard you left ... And then got yourself taken by Reaper. You may have dodged one of our greatest threats, but I can assure you that Jack is a force you're going to be dealing with tomorrow ... Go ahead and get some sleep. I will see you tomorrow when Jack is done with you to see what kind of therapy and medicine with help you." She then begins to walk, heading towards the barracks, and as you watch her walk away, all you could feel was dread in your stomach as anxiety twisted it to its will in knots.  
  
"... Fuck."  
  
____  
  
The next morning was not what anyone would have wanted to go through. Jack having made you paying dearly for going out on a mission you weren't supposed to even be on, he made you exercise like no other human possibly could. You even had to use your abilities in the training and he made sure that when you hit rock bottom of energy,  _you hit rock bottom of energy_. Dead inside, feeling like a walking corpse, you slowly made your way out of the training room with your knees ready to buckle, exhaustion beginning to overtake you, and sweat drenching your attire.  
  
"Good morning, Y/N. I see Jack has already dealt with you." Angela's voice rings in your ears as you see her approach you. She was dressed up in her uniform, clipboard in hand, ready to begin some tests on you. You suddenly remembered how much you wish you could have just died the night prior. Wait,  _good morning?!_  
  
  
"W-Wait, it's not even noon yet?!" You instantly shoot up, bad move since everything immediately pops up your stiff back, and you groan as you reach around and rub it with one arm. Sighing heavily, you check the time to only see that you spent four hours with Jack doing relentless training and it was only 10:30. You were starving as you realize he woke your ass up without even letting you eat first.  
  
"Nope! Gives us more than enough time to run some tests before you go and eat lunch. Ah, what did you have for breakfast so I can add some adjustments?" She gestures for you to follow her, doing so as you stiffly walk not too far behind her, slightly to her side. Upon the mentioning of food, you let her hear your stomach roar in protest, just to show how empty inside it was. "Oh ... No breakfast? Excellent!" She checks something off on her board as your eye twitches in irritation. God, you hate these people sometimes. However, they were just trying to help, so you had to put up with it.  
  
The next part that came however ... You were not ready for. As you followed Dr. Ziegler to her lab, you saw a chair in the middle of the room she was going to run tests in with restrains all over it. Tensing up, you pause at the door, looking at her in confusion as she casually makes her way to a computer in the corner of the room before looking back at you with a slight half smile. "It ... It won't be pleasant, but I assure you, these tests are necessary. I need to see what has happened to your body and test what medicines and methods do and don't work on you ..." You look from her blue eyes back to the chair, feeling your hands at your sides begin to turn into tight fists. You swallow hard, a knot beginning to form in your stomach as you begin to have small flashbacks of the days you were tortured, but you take in a deep breath before ignoring those memories and step to the chair. As you get seated, you would feel her approach as she begins to strap you into the chair, the restraints feeling no different around your scarred wrists from before ... Swallowing hard, you keep your cool, calming down everything as best as you could and also to not get a rise of worry out of her. You know she was just doing her job and didn't want to make it any harder than this was about to be anyway.  
  
Hearing the last restraint being buckled into place, you would swallow hard once more before you felt a needle being placed in your arm, but pay no mind to it. Silent, you let her do her work, never speaking even before this all happened. That's when you felt your body becoming more and more numb, an overwhelming wave of feeling relaxation come over you ... And that's when it hit you, making you fall asleep without any effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this chapter coming out so freaking late and being so tiny! I have been moving into a new home and started a new job at the same time, so my month has been really, really hectic. I promise, I will be making the chapters long again as soon as I get my shit together. Thank you for reading, new and old readers! <3 I appreciate the support in all sorts of ways! I promise the next chapter will be longer and actually have more stuff going on in it. <3 Again, thank you! <3 <3


	13. An Accident

You were screaming, screaming at the top of your lungs as pain rocketed through your entire core, yet not a single thing would come out from your naturally rosy lips. You could see yourself, restrained to the chair as they prick you with needles, shove unknown substances without your consent into your already toxic blood. They made you a monster. An irreversible monster! Your eyes barely opened, you watched as they swarmed you like bees on a beehive, sticking countless needles into you, day in and day out ... Why? Why, why, why, WHY?! All you could see were the shadows, the mere silhouettes of these so called "scientists" as they used you as a fucking lab rat. The light above your shaved head was already too bright, making it nearly impossible to see anything unless it was already fucking touching you.  
  
 _Kill me! Please, let me DIE!_ You screamed in your head, feeling the tears form, but to never fall. You didn't have enough hydration in your body to properly cry. Not anymore. Not again. You will get them ... Get them all for making you change. Your once flawless skin, gone and more of an ash white color, looking like you were born of ashes themselves. Your beautiful hair ... Now more like flames. The angrier you had become, the more they flared, and the more your unnaturally red eyes glowed. You were pissed. They created this ... Thing ... Something you've never asked for! What do they want? Do these idiots even know what they're doing?! Of course not! They're trying to kill you, yet they fail to realize they're making you stronger. The hatred ... The rawness of this hatred you had ... That was all you needed to fuel the rage within your own core. You could feel it ... Your heart charging, turning into something wrong. Inhuman. Yet ... You loved it. Building itself ... Slowly ... Gradually ... Healthily ... You knew your revenge would come. Ooooh, it would come ... And it would feel so fucking sweet.  
  
 _I want ... To ... Kill ... Everything ... And every ... Single ... One ..._   
  
Your mind of thought changed ... As each day passed, you forced yourself to no longer be the victim, but to make them victims. You wanted them to suffer just as you have suffered. To make their blood boil just as yours does. To make their hearts be engulfed in flames by your own hands. To make them burn to ash, the color of your skin. You wanted them to feel what you feel ... What you now are. The flames from Hell themselves will not compare to your own. You will make yours stronger, harsher, completely merciless ... That even Satan himself will beg for mercy at your very feet.  
  
 _... I ... Will kill ... You ... All ... Even if it ... Kills me ..._  
  
\- - - - - - -  
  
  
  
Waking up, you could see flames all around you. However, you didn't feel any of the heat, but more of embraced it, almost completely content in all of it. However, as you completely come to ... You realize you are not in the lab that kept you prisoner. You are in the one that was trying to reverse the effects that have happened to you. "W-What?!" You gasp, the restraints around  your arms nothing but crisply burnt dust, having already been blown off by the flames. "Dr. Ziegler!?" You scream, panic running over you. Looking at your own body, you were a completely bright red flame, your body seemingly perfectly fine. No pain, nothing but your clothes having caught fire. Even your hair was dancing around your face, up in its own sort of flame. Naked, you realize everyone had evacuated the room, but then a big gush of fire extinguisher came from all angles, all aiming at you, and you felt the cold strike you like a hot knife going through butter. The flames quickly being extinguished, you cover yourself, screaming in pain as you feel it cause nothing but agony. It was like the cold was too much. It was everywhere, worse than the needles that had left scars on your body. "P-Please, stop!" You beg, curling into a ball on the burnt chair, your body slowly turning into a mist of ash, defensively trying to protect itself from the rough cold that had attacked your body.  
  
"Enough! The flames are gone!" You hear Jack shout, two footsteps making their way through the chaos.  
  
"A blanket!" Angela's voice was heard across the lab. Thank goodness she was alright. You hear the extinguishers go off, not a single flame prancing around anymore, just stillness as footsteps hurry themselves to your side. Shivering violently, you felt a blanket get draped over you. You held onto it, trying to make even the smallest flame appear, but yet were unable. You were completely chilled and you hated it. It felt worse than death itself.  
  
"W-What ... H-H-Happened ... ?" You whisper through chattering teeth, slowly reopening your eyes to see Angela and Jack looking at you with worry. Peeking around, others stared ... And the faces scarred your heart. They looked ... Mortified. Like they saw the gates of Hell open and completely engulfed the room in just one swipe.  
  
"We started to run our tests and, well ... You suddenly exploded into a fiery vortex. You had flames everywhere the moment we began to add a second needle. Your temperature began to rise quickly, so we tried to cool you down with an ice pack on your forehead, but then ... Boom." Angela explains to you carefully, slightly keeping her distance. She put the blanket on you, but when you peek at her startled figure, you could see she got burned ... Her left hand was burned slightly, but by your flames nonetheless.  
  
"Are you okay? Is everyone okay?" You immediately ask, forcing your trembling body to stop for only a moment as you sat up. Jack and Angela exchange a look before Jack looks back into yours, seeming a little more ... Serious.  
  
"You almost killed Angela's assistant ..." He began, letting it sink in for only a moment before continuing. "... However, we got him out quick enough during an emergency evacuation after your burst of fire. He is in critical care right now, so don't worry. Angela is going to fix him right up." Guilt began to churn in your stomach as you listen closely, your eyes not leaving his. Wrapping the blanket securely around yourself, you carefully stand up, Angela jolting forward and assisting you. The moment your feet touch the charred ground with white foam all over it, you felt your head suddenly spin. The entire world around you was spinning and it made you nauseous, quickly bending over as Angela holds you up. You immediately vomit up stomach acid, since nothing has made it to your stomach yet, and you felt your entire throat burn from it. Tears forming on the edges of your eyes, you try to gain control of your body, but continue to fail as your legs went numb.  
  
"I-I'm ... Sorry ... I-I didn't mean to, I -" You stutter, feeling it nearly impossible to speak. You were a monster. You almost killed someone, a completely innocent person who was trying to help you.  
  
"Enough. We know it was an accident ... But we need to know why you reacted this way, but another time. How about a bath, a good meal, and then rest, yeah?" Angela quickly interjects, her eyes showing pure concern as she helps you stand. You heavily rely yourself on her, resting your head even on her head. You felt Jack come up on you on the other side, helping Angela walk you to a wheelchair before carefully sitting you down. Angela would smile reassuringly at you, reaching up and carefully tucking some of your now coal black hair behind your ear, saying kindly, "... You're going to be alright."  
  
\- - - - - -  
  
You were far from alright. You couldn't stand the water in your bath, couldn't eat that much during dinner, and now you're tossing and turning in your own bedroom. It was late into the night as is, almost two at night, but you were more awake than you were during the day. Staring up at the ceiling, you had the window open, hoping that maybe the fresh night air with a faint drizzle of rain would comfort you. It wasn't. Wearing nothing but a tank top and some underwear, you throw your pillow for the tenth time across the room, but this time ... It goes right to the window. "Shit!" You grunt, knowing that pillow is long gone if you don't act fast. Quickly getting up, tripping yourself as the sheets tangle around your ankles, your face kisses the floor, making you wince as you lay there, holding your now bruised cheek. "FUCK!"  
  
That was when you hear two footsteps take place on the floor next to you, by the window, but ... It made no sense. You were floors above the ground, there was no way that anyone could have gotten up here without a grappling hook, at the least, but you would have heard it for sure. Nothing else but a ticking clock made any sound. Immediately getting into attack mode, you look up, seeing a dark figure form in front of you from the mist itself. Feeling your stomach drop, you go to scream, a war cry, but that was when a hand forms in front of your mouth, covering it up, and you see the mask in the form of an owl's skull fade in in front of you. As the rest of the body forms, you soon hear that familiar voice ... A voice that will always give you goosebumps.  
  
"It's me, Reyes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that life is becoming a little easier, I have been finding more and more time to actually write, but not complete chapters as fast as I would like. Hopefully, seeing how thing's are going, I will be back to where I used to be! Thank you all for reading!


End file.
